The Shepard
by Lonepichu
Summary: Based on the events after Mass Effect 3, Destroy ending with 5000 EMS. Major spoilers. The war has ended and now begins the large scale recovery efforts. Shepard survived and she wants to find out why and the truth of what exactly happened that ended the reapers. My take on what would happen after the ending to ME3. Liara romance, femshep, all crew lived, paragon.
1. Live and Die on This Day

The bodies of their enemy lay scattered throughout Earth. It made Major Coats sick just to look at them. He scrambled through the rubble as the cheers of victory died down. He refrained from joining in. Right now, all that mattered was saving as many lives as he could. "Men, search the rubble for survivors! We'll have time for drinks later."

"Aye!" Several of his men answered. He nodded an acknowledgement and began to dig, finding an overwhelming amount of bodies; Turian, Krogan, Asari, Human.

"Lay the deceased in a line. We can give them a proper burial later. Take the wounded to the vehicles for emergency transport to Holborn." He worked fast, knowing time was not on his side. He did not want to lose anymore than the reapers had already taken. They scavenged the land for hours, more people joining in as they searched the rubble.

Major Coats wandered away from the group toward the three pillars that transported Shepard to the Citadel. There were bodies everywhere, human and husk. Overturned vehicles served as coffins for their passengers. The ground was scarred from Harbinger's fire.

He tripped, stumbling forward. Looking down, what he saw made a lump form in his throat. He kneeled down, picking up the familiar helmet, emblazoned with the N7 logo. It was the same one that Shepard had been wearing when they first met several hours earlier. He had heard of her, of course. Anderson told stories about her war efforts and bravery to give the soldiers something to hold onto and inspire them to keep fighting against insurmountable odds.

"Major, what are you doing out here?" He turned to see a fellow major clambering toward him. "Now isn't really the time for re-" He stopped, noticing the helmet Major Coat's was holding. "Is that...?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "I just wonder if she's nearby. If she's..." He trailed off.

The Major nodded. "I'll help you look." The two began walking the area around the pillars, moving rubble aside. As they moved, something faint caught Coats' ear.

"Wait!" Coats held a hand up. The other major paused, standing. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The major asked.

"Listen!" Coats crept forward silently. He heard it again; a faint, garbled breathing sound. "This way." The two rushed forward, tripping over the rubble as they ran. Major Coats saw a faint glint from a pair of dog tags from one of the fires burning behind them.

"N7 dog tags..." The Major trailed off, noticing their insignia as they got closer.

Major Coats felt his heart race. He dropped the helmet he'd been carrying as he lunged to his knees. He flung rubble to the side frantically. As he moved a large chunk, he heard the breathing again. He then allowed himself to look at the body's face. "By god," he murmured in awe.

"That's not possible, is it?"

"With her, anything is."

ooo

The Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware or Mass Effect. I beat ME3 (I know, I'm late to the party) and wanted to make a story based on my femshep's storyline and how I think things continued after surviving the Destroy ending. So the choices and appearance reflect my shep and I'm sorry if they conflict with your canon. I'm just writing this for fun.

ooo

Chapter 1: Live and Die on This Day

ooo

"I'm seeing it, but I can't believe it." Admiral Hackett breathed as he looked down at the stretcher. They were aboard his alliance vessel as it still had a fully stocked medbay, opposed to what would be left on Earth.

"All vitals are stable somehow. By all means, she should be dead. I don't know how she got to Earth from the Citadel and survived. It's a miracle." The doctor prattled, pacing back and forth.

"Well, Dr. Yatski, she seems to be full of those." Hackett touched her hand. It was warm. Alive. "How long until she regains consciousness?"

Dr. Yatski shook her head. "I don't know. She's really stumping me here. Her vital signs are unusual. Her brain activity suggests intense dreaming. Her record shows that the same thing happened after she encountered the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. I'm not sure if the experience is similar or not. Her record also shows she was dead for nearly two years. This is really beyond me."

"I wonder if Ms. Lawson would know anything about this." Hackett put a finger to his communicator. "Does anyone know where we can find Ms. Lawson?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she is in the lab where the crucible was created."

"Can someone patch her through to the bridge?"

"Right away, Admiral."

Hackett nodded and turned to Dr. Yatski. "Call me if anything changes." She saluted as he left the room. Miranda was already present, though in hologram form, when he arrived. "Ms. Lawson, have you heard the news?"

"About the reaper defeat? Yes. I had hoped for this, but for it to have actually happened, it's unbelievable. I doubt that's why you called me, though."

"You're a smart one, Ms. Lawson. You see, we attached the crucible to the Citadel, but it was Shepard who activated it and saved us all. She was on the Citadel when it was damaged in the process. We thought we'd lost her in this."

"Thought?" Miranda inquired.

Hackett nodded. "Major Coats found her body in London and she was somehow still alive. We have no idea how she got to Earth, but I don't think anyone was expecting her to survive and yet here she is."

"She's cheated death twice now. It sounds like Shepard's a lucky one." Miranda smiled.

"I was wondering if it was more than luck."

"Ah. Are you suggesting that this is because of Cerberus' implants?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Miranda paused, putting a hand to her chin. "I didn't know the Illusive Man had interests in controlling the reapers back when I worked for him. It's possible that something went into her synthetics that I wasn't aware of, but the likelihood of that is low. With all the effort we put into bringing Shepard back to life, I would never want to see her die, but adding anything to prevent death would compromise her integrity, I assumed, especially if she found out. Finding out you're immortal would definitely change someone; cause them to take greater risks without the fear that often keeps us in check. So I refrained."

"So she survived of her own accord? How did she get back to Earth?" Hackett asked, more rhetorically than anything.

"She's a strong one. I may have had my doubts about her once, but we survived a suicide mission together. I never doubted her again after that." Miranda began pacing. "No one could have survived a fall from the outer atmosphere to Earth, not even Shepard. She may have defeated death, but she's not above the laws of physics. She would have burned in the atmosphere."

"My thoughts exactly. I guess it does no good to toss out wild theories especially with all the rebuilding we have to do."

Miranda nodded. "We should count our victories."

"Admiral, could you report back to the medbay?" Dr. Yatski called over the communicator.

"I'll be right there. Thank you Ms. Lawson for all your work. Hackett out." He closed communications and exited the bridge, taking the elevator to the medbay. When he arrived, Shepard was looking at the ceiling, her eyes glossed over. "Is she awake?"

"Not quite. She opened her eyes, murmured something I didn't understand, and has been staring at the ceiling. She is still having high frequency brain activity, but it's slowly lowering back to a normal function. It'll most likely be a few days before we have any concrete progress."

Hackett nodded. "If she wakes again, call me. In the mean time, I have a galaxy to help rebuild."

OOO

Joker walked into the AI control room, sitting on the work table that had been turned into a bed during Legion's stay. "Hey, I just thought I'd come and talk." Joker paused, looking at EDI's body. It lay on the bed still, lifeless. "I remember the last thing you told me as we left Earth after picking up Liara and Garrus. You said that you believed in Shepard. You said that if anyone could do it, she could. And then you said," he had to stop, breathing deeply so he wouldn't start crying. "You walked over to me and said that these might be our final moments. You told me how you would cease function for me. You had come to that conclusion weeks ago, but you never told me. You said that you owed me after I protected you all these years and set you free. If I had known those were going to be our last moments," he sighed, shaking his head.

They had held each other, kissed, EDI had stayed in his arms as long as she could before retreating back to her usual seat so they would be ready for anything. "The Normandy's not going to be the same without you. How are we supposed to fly smooth? How are we supposed to know all those minute, private details of each other's lives? Who's going to laugh at my lame jokes or help me come up with new ones?"

EDI was silent, her eyes closed. The AI core was silent as well. He had to place her name placard on the memorial wall honoring the deceased in the crew's living quarters. It was so final. He knew he wasn't alone in this. Liara also had to place Shepard's name on the wall, which she did reluctantly. She claimed that Shepard could still be alive, but they had all seen the light leave the Citadel and how it destroyed the relay behind them. There wasn't much hope that she had fared any better than EDI.

"You gave your life so everyone could live. I guess we're even." Joker reached for her hand. It was cold, metallic. "So you can come back now." He dropped her hand and covered his face, hiding his tears.

ooo

Dr. Chakwas stood looking at the AI Core door. She could hear Joker sobbing. She decided to leave the medbay to give him more privacy. She walked, lost in her own thoughts, and found herself at the memorial wall. She read each name. So many had been lost; Kaiden, Mordin, Thane, EDI, Anderson. She ran her hand along Shepard's name, feeling the bumps of the letters beneath her fingertips. She ducked her head, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, my dear friend." She composed herself and shook her head. "Of course you'd die now. It's your turn to buy the next bottle."

"She owes me a drink as well." Garrus stepped beside the doctor.

"That seems to be a common theme with her." Dr. Chakwas managed a tear-choked chuckle.

Garrus' mandibles twitched. "We made a deal that if we died, we'd meet at the afterlife's local bar and should one of us make it there without the other, we would keep that seat warm until we could meet again." He bowed his head. "Perhaps she's warming a seat for you as well."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Dr. Chakwas whispered. "I wouldn't take you to believe in the afterlife, Garrus."

"Heh, well, after everything that happened, I can believe in a lot. And," he added, "it's a comforting notion if nothing else. I refuse to believe that the last time I see her, she's running toward yet another suicide mission without me."

Dr. Chakwas nodded silently.

"Anyway, I'm off to get my own drink in this lifetime. I just need to clear my head." Garrus motioned with his head toward the lounge.

"That seems a bit counterproductive." Dr. Chakwas raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, clearing my head of all the negative thoughts that keep nagging me."

"As you were," Chakwas nodded. Watching as he disappeared into the lounge. She turned back to the wall and rested her head on its cool metal, letting her tears fall freely.

ooo

Liara lay on Shepard's bed, her arms positioned as they had been when they last slept together the night before their attack on the Cronos Station. She imagined Shepard's weight, the feel of her body, the scent of her hair. Her imagination brought Shepard back to life. The image was so vivid that she could see their last night together, how perfect everything had been. How they had looked out at the stars above them. In all her time on the Normandy, she never took the time to just appreciate the stars as they flew alongside them. One could become lost in their vast numbers. She wished they had, but knew they couldn't for the sake of everyone.

There was a knock on the cabin door and just like that, the image was gone. She was brought back to reality. She ignored the knock, trying to recapture the moment, but it was gone. She heard the door open, but didn't bother to move or even look to see who it was. She had no energy, no tears, nothing left. "I thought I might find you here," Steve Cortez said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. On the table was a picture of Liara. She was smiling.

"Oh?" She inquired weakly.

There was another photo on the wall. Liara and Shepard were holding hands with a drink in front of them. They were so happy. "I knew this couldn't be easy and I went through something similar with my husband, so I wanted to be here for you if I could." Silence stretched between them for several minutes, but Steve stayed.

"I mourned her once," Liara commented finally, "and she came back. We were together again. I just had this feeling when the Normandy picked me up back on Earth and she ran toward that beam that I'd never see her again. I told her 'I'm always yours' and I meant it. Oh goddess, I can't go through this again."

"Liara," Steve said quietly, sympathetically.

"And part of me wonders still if she's truly gone. I wonder if she did find a way off the Citadel. She's survived against worse odds. Though if that blast sent us crashing to that jungle planet and we were that far away, then at close range..."

"You never know, but whatever the outcome, I'm here for you." Steve looked over at Liara. She had wrapped her arms, which had been hugging thin air when he first walked in, around herself. "Robert was a remarkable military man. We served in different branches, so we didn't see each other much when we were on duty, but that made the moments we were together that much more special. I'd been mourning him for over a year, clinging to a recording I made of his voice without truly hearing the words. It was Shepard that got me to finally listen and know that Robert wouldn't have wanted me to waste my life mourning him. He'd want me to live. He gave his life so I could live. Without Shepard, I'd still be playing that recording on loop in the early hours of the morning."

"I did not know that." Liara sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "She truly is...was...is a remarkable woman. Being such a long lived species, we are given the lifespan talk at an early age. We learn that we will outlive nearly all of our bondmates, but we come to accept this and instead of choose to cherish the many years we spend with them. We have memories to treasure and celebrate how they touched our lives." She rested her head in her hands. "I had such little time with her and what time we did have was spent at war."

"It's not easy, dating someone in the military." Steve looked down at his lap. "I had several good years with Robert, but I never got to spend the time with him that I wanted. I had no idea that during that last shore leave back in Rio, it would be our last before he died saving me."

"Shepard made me leave the fight. Right after, Harbinger attacked and nearly everyone died. She saved my life." Liara looked over at Steve. "Perhaps we have something in common." Steve nodded. "Thank you for talking to me. I appreciate it."

Steve stood and nodded. "If you need me, I'm always down in the shuttle bay." He walked toward the door. "Take care, okay?"

"Yes, I will." Liara watched him leave. She stayed on the bed for a while longer before standing. She suddenly felt extremely hungry, not having eaten since their crash landing. As she walked toward the elevator, she bumped into a slender, female form. "Samantha," Liara said in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you'd be up here." Traynor looked down, not meeting the Asari's eyes. "I just came up here to feed the fish. I know I told Shepard that I'd never do it, but it's been a few days and I bet they're starving."

Liara felt a small smile cross her face. "I can't say I've thought to feed them."

"Yeah, and there's some rare ones in there." Traynor looked from the tank to Liara and back again. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened. Shepard was a good friend and an amazing woman. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"It's hard, but I believe in Shepard." Liara walked through the doors and left through the elevator.

Traynor watched the fish swim about the tank. She pushed the feed button and watched as they nibbled at the flakes. "I guess this means we can't have that rematch. Perhaps that's for the better. I would have kicked your butt." With one final glance at the fish, she left the room.

ooo

"Oh, Garrus, I didn't know you were in here," Tali said, surprised, as she entered the lounge.

"Yeah," Garrus nodded, motioning to the bar stool beside him. Tali slid onto it, grabbing a glass. "Just clearing my mind."

"Right," Tali said accusingly. She pulled a straw from her pouch and placed it in the glass. She began mixing different types of Turian alcohol, making her usual blend. "And I'm preparing to be queen of Rannoch."

"Your majesty," Garrus bowed.

Tali laughed, "Bosh'tet."

"Such language from a royal official. I bet Diana Allers could make a story out of this that would get you thrown from office." He teased.

"Oh I'd love to see her try." Tali cracked her knuckles. "So clearing your mind, hmm?" The Quarian turned her head to face the Turian.

"Okay, I'm drowning my sorrows with enough alcohol to have a Krogan out of commission for a week."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she sighed sadly. "That's the same reason I'm here, honestly. I just can't believe she's gone. Here I was thinking she was immortal."

"I think most of us had come to believe that." Garrus turned his half empty glass in his hands.

Tali poured herself a glass and sipped it slowly. "I just keep thinking how Liara must feel, or Joker having lost EDI and I think, Keelah, what if I'd..." She stopped, embarrassed. "Nothing."

"If you'd what?" Garrus asked, his mandibles twitching.

"Well, you know." Tali sipped her drink, avoiding the answer. Garrus kept looking at her. "Oh fine, what if you'd been lost? I just, I lost a good friend and comrade and many members of my fleet and to have lost you, too..."

Garrus looked at his drink thoughtfully. "Shepard forced us aboard the ship in her final moments. If she hadn't, then I'd be in the same boat as her right now in that afterlife bar. It's thanks to her that I am here. I hated leaving the fight, but I'm glad that I could be here with you."

"Shepard's done so much for me." Tali shook her head.

"And for me as well. Never has there been a better soldier." Garrus raised his glass. "To the best human and friend I could know."

"To Shepard," Tali raised her glass as well before draining it as best she could with a straw.

ooo

"Yo, Esteban, where you been?" James called out, wiping his brow with a rag, as Steve stepped off the elevator.

"I was talking to Liara."

"Oh." James threw the rag down. "How's she holding up?"

Steve sighed, walking over to his tool bench, "She's doing about as well as you'd imagine. She's hurt, but she's also still hopeful that Shepard survived somehow. That hope is probably the saddest part to me."

"Why?" James asked with a shrug. "It's Shepard. Maybe she did survive."

Steve shook his head. "I don't see how she could have survived. You saw the crash landing that blast forced us into and she was at ground zero of that blast."

"She was also at ground zero for going through the Omega 4 relay, the collector base, destroying that relay in Batarian space, taking Harbinger's laser, fighting Sovereign, Going to Illos, and other things that I'm sure I haven't heard about." James rolled his neck from side to side, stretching his arms.

"She's done amazing things, but she's still human," Steve sighed, grabbing his welding helmet and heading to the shuttle.

James returned to his own work, taking the hint. "Just don't give up on her until we know for sure is all I'm saying."

ooo

"All engines are go, Joker," Adams reported as he scrolled through all his data. "The relay is broken, but we can now travel at faster than light speeds with little to no trouble so we can at least attempt to make it back to Sol."

"Thanks, Adams. I'll set course in an hour." Joker answered.

"Understood." Adams turned from his data and leaned against the console. He sighed, turning to Daniels and Donnelly. "I'm going to take a quick breahter to get my head clear before we head out. Alert me if anything happens."

"Aye," Donnelly answered.

"I'm glad we're finally heading out," Gabby commented as she stretched and began pacing the room. "The ship has been too quiet lately."

"I've actually been happy for the rest, though resting does give you time to think." Kenneth watched Gabby.

"You? Thinking?" Gabby joked.

"Hey, come on, I do think."

"Yeah, about when the next issue of Thessia Girls is coming out."

"I've just been thinking about Liara—"

"Liara?" Gabby interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Kenneth held his hands up, "It's not what ya think. I mean Shepard was an awesome woman, but I didn't know her as well as the rest of the crew. I'm sad, but I'm not as sad as Liara, her girlfriend. It just makes me think about what would have happened if, with the collectors, or just now with the reapers, I'd have lost you."

"Kenneth," Gabby's expression softened. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. "Don't think about it. I'm fine, the ship's going to be fine, and the galaxy's going to be fine."

Kenneth pulled her close in a tight embrace. "I didn't say it before the fight, or with the collectors, because I always assumed there'd be more time, but we never know what's going to happen so we have to live for now."

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked, looking into his eyes, trying to decipher his intentions.

"Gabby, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I just never knew how to say it."

"Kenneth," Gabby smiled, "I love you, too." Kenneth kissed her again. "Now what do you say to us venturing toward that psychotic biotic's old hideout?"

"You read my mind, girl," Kenneth smiled seductively.

ooo

"She did it. She did what my people could not do. I had underestimated her." Javik remarked to himself as he walked from the war room. The two guards didn't bother to scan him as he left, engrossed in a deep conversation they were having.

He walked past Traynor, ignoring her greeting, and took the elevator down to the third floor observation deck. He stood, looking out at the stars. "For the first time in my life time, I can look out upon a free galaxy. If only my men could see this moment."

"I bet they'd be proud, happy." Javik turned, hearing the unexpected voice.

"Ah, Williams, I was not aware of your presence."

"I thought Protheans were always aware." She crossed her arms as she approached him.

"I am...distracted." He continued gazing at the stars. "I have been in mourning my whole life. I have seen countless others die as well as my men. I grieve for them daily and wish to join them someday soon, but your Commander, I am grieving her now as well. I am conflicted between feelings of victory and feelings of loss. I did not think her death would affect me as it has."

"The Commander has a way of doing that to people. She has such a natural gift of leadership. She makes you care and feel like you can win against impossible odds. I joined her to take down the Geth, but then I learned how big this whole war actually would become. I wasn't always with her and I regret distrusting her, but I am proud to have served alongside her. I grieved and cried, but the feelings of victory, of what she accomplished, are conflicting." She stood beside Javik. The two gazed out at the stars, all the free systems, together in silence.

ooo

"Attention everyone!" Joker's voice crackled over the intercom, causing both of them to jump. "We're on our way once more. The relays are severely damaged, so we're having to take this manually. It's going to be a long ride, so I hope everyone has some good reading material. I believe Ashley carries a bookcase with her at all times. There's also a fully stocked bar if anyone wants to celebrate the defeat of the reapers." Though he was making his usual jokes, his voice was flat, unemotional. "Now hold on to your hats, this is going to be a bumpy ride. Adams, if you'll do the honors."

"Everything is go. Starting engines, approaching max velocity in ten, nine, eight," he counted down to one and no sooner had it left his mouth, Joker pushed the Normandy forward, shuttering into the stars.

OOO

"Brain activity has stabilized, finally. I think she'll return to full consciousness soon. She wakes briefly every now and again. She keeps muttering something when she does, but I can't understand her. It's probably a result of the heightened brain activity. As for physical injuries, they're slowly healing. She'll be feeling them for awhile."

"Thank god. It's been a long week and I needed this good news." Hackett rubbed his forehead.

"Oh?" Dr. Yatski inquired. "I've been so occupied with Shepard that I haven't been keeping up with the recovery efforts."

"It's been touch and go. Our focus has been on the Citadel and our local mass relay. On Earth, we can't even begin to start rebuilding until we finish clearing all the rubble, but each country is doing their part. It's all going smoothly, but it's just so much at once. Most of the races have departed for their worlds to work on their own mass relays, traveling at light speed as best they can to try and reach home, but some have stayed behind to help with our relay and the citadel. We all agree that recovery has to be a galactic effort."

"That's good at least, but it's so much work. I can't imagine the scale of the damage."

"It's a large scale, but we have to just take things one step at a time."

Shepard stirred, causing both of them to rush to her bedside. She twitched before sitting up violently. "How can you make me choose?" She accused, raising a clenched fist. She looked around the room wildly.

"Whoa, your injuries are still healing. You need to lie back down." Dr. Yatski placed a firm hand on her midriff, trying to get her back down. Shepard struggled against her. "I don't want to sedate you, not after you've been out for so long."

"I have to...I have to," Shepard stammered, still struggling.

"Commander," Hackett spoke calmly, but with authority, "the reapers are dead and the galaxy is safe. Whatever you did up there worked."

Shepard stopped struggling and looked at Hackett as if she were just now seeing him. She turned her head to the doctor, taking in her surroundings. She lay back down, grunting in pain as she moved. "What happened?" She asked weakly, her voice pained and full of confusion.

"You've been unconscious for a week, muttering in your sleep. I managed to bandage and treat most of your injuries, though you'll have some scars after this. You took a beating out there. I'm not sure how long it'll take for you to completely recover, but it's a miracle that you're alive," Dr. Yatski explained as she looked over her charts on the datapads.

Shepard still looked confused and dazed. She turned to Hackett, hoping for answers. Hackett cleared his throat. "You're a damn hero, Shepard. I don't know what you did on the Citadel, but you opened the arms and a red light engulfed the galaxy. The reapers died, every last one of them on every planet. The mass relays were damaged as was the Citadel and are top priority for repair now. The recovery effort is daunting, but going smoothly thus far. Major Coats found you partially buried under rubble where the beam was located still alive and we immediately transported you to my vessel so you could have the best medical treatment we can offer at this time. We weren't without casualties, but you saved the lives of billions, trillions, of species across the galaxy."

"So, it's over." Shepard closed her eyes, taking in the news. She felt extremely tired, everything she'd been through over the past four years hitting her at once.

"I should let you rest. It's good to have you conscious." Hackett stepped away.

"Wait," Shepard called weakly. Hackett stopped. "What about the Normandy?"

"She flew through the relay ahead of the beam fired from the Citadel. I sent a message to the crew and they're making their way back here slowly. I didn't tell them that we'd found you in case something happened and you didn't wake up. I didn't want to give them or anyone that might over hear the information false hope, especially Ms. T'soni. I've kept your recovery quiet to prevent her from finding out. She is a very good shadow broker and I have no doubt she's been searching for news on you to share with everyone."

Shepard coughed. "Can I talk to the crew?" She was struggling against the need to sleep now, her body pushed to its physical limits.

"Later, soldier. Right now we need you to be healthy. You've been a symbol of hope to everyone and now you're a symbol of victory. We can accomplish the impossible with you."

Shepard grunted, trying to say something, but sleep finally overtook her as she closed her eyes, lost to her dreams.

ooo

End chapter 1


	2. The Ghosts of Many Lifetimes

The Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware, or any related things. Thanks everyone for the amazing responses and support! To help inspire me with scenes, I listen to the ME OSTs as I write. And 'The Grey' OST. I liked that movie and the last chapter title was from it. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I love writing about characters, so Mass Effect is just a goldmine of writing for me. This will be the last lead in chapter before we start getting into more of the meat of things.

ooo

Chapter 2: The Ghosts of Many Lifetimes

ooo

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Dr. Yatski noticed Shepard stir from where she was sitting. She stood, placing her datapad on the table.

Shepard struggled to sit up. "How long was I out?" She asked; her voice raspy with sleep.

"Several days, but you really needed the rest so I didn't wake you. Most of that was probably due to some of the drug treatments I had to administer while you slept. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a cruiser, but I'm alive."

"That you are." Dr. Yatski smiled. "You're going to be feeling like that for some time, but it'll get better with each passing day. You've got several bruises and wounds that I wrapped. The majority of your scratches were superficial and medigel took care of them. Internally, everything is fine save for some bruising. I did for that what I could. You also had several cracked ribs that I repaired. You're lucky nothing punctured your lung or damaged your brain. I may be one of the best, but I'm not Cerberus," she joked, but it fell flat as Shepard wasn't paying attention, staring off into space literally. "What's wrong? I'm not a psychologist, but I am a good listener."

Shepard grunted as she shifted her weight off her left side, which was particularly tender. "They say that you always leave a part of yourself on the battlefield. I just wonder how much of me is gone." Dr. Yatski nodded, not knowing what to say. She returned to her datapad and checked through some numbers. "Can I talk to Hackett?" Shepard spoke finally, breaking the silence.

"I'll see if he's in." She set her datapad back down and touched her communicator. "Hackett, are you available to come to the medbay?" She asked over her communicator.

"I can take a moment. I'm waiting on a call from the Asari councilor. Is Shepard awake?"

"Yes. She's the one that asked for you." Dr. Yatski glanced over at Shepard as she spoke.

"I'm on my way." Hackett ended communications.

"Thank you," Shepard said weakly. She settled onto her back again so it would be easier to talk. She felt restless, as if her resting was costing lives when there was no reason to feel this way anymore. Her thoughts turned to how Ashley must have felt lying in Huerta Memorial while the galaxy was at war. She'd talked about retirement and relaxing on the beach, but now she wondered if she'd ever be able to just relax. Maybe it would get easier over time, when this peace finally settled in and became normal. How long would that take?

"Commander, you look good," Hackett nodded at her as he stepped into the room.

"You don't have to lie to me, sir," Shepard smiled.

Hackett chuckled, "Well, it's better than saying you look like death. So what can I do for you?"

The smile slid from Shepard's face as she looked into Hackett's face with guarded hope. "I was wondering if I could try to speak with the Normandy now that I'm more conscious."

Hackett considered her. "I figured you would ask that. I haven't sent the crew any news on you yet so you could surprise them yourself. If Dr. Yatski thinks you're well enough, I don't see why not."

"Well, she should stay on bed rest, but I think this might be better for her recovery than anything I've done so far." Shepard felt a feeling of joy flow through her.

"Someone send a message to the Normandy calling all crew to the communications room. We'll be live in five," Hackett commanded over his communicator.

"Thank you, sir," Shepard saluted. She struggled upright and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid off the mattress and when she tried to stand, fell forward. Hackett rushed to catch her, helping her stand.

"She should at least use a cane," Dr. Yatski protested, running to grab something Shepard could use to support herself.

"I'm fine," Shepard said, taking a few uneasy steps forward. It hurt to move, but she'd felt worse pains. "Just have to keep moving."

"Soldiers," Dr. Yatski sighed, folding her arms across her chest as they left.

ooo

"Hello Normandy, thanks for reporting in," Hackett welcomed the crew's hologram forms as he stood in front of them. Shepard was waiting just outside the door to surprise them.

"It's an honor, Admiral," Joker saluted. "We're still a ways away from your position, but we're making good time."

Hackett nodded. "That's great news. We could definitely use your help, but that's not why I called this meeting."

Joker looked puzzled. "Is everything okay?"

"No. An old friend wanted to send greetings." Hackett stepped back.

"Old friend?" Tali looked around at the others.

"Wrex, perhaps," Garrus pondered aloud, "or maybe Miranda found something."

"That's a negative." They all looked attentively toward her at the sound of the voice. They watched in disbelief as Shepard herself stepped into view. "But good guess, Vakarian."

"Shepard," Liara breathed in disbelief. "Goddess, is that really you?"

Shepard leaned against the railing so she wouldn't fall. "Last time I checked," she rasped.

"I should have known that not even death could bring you down," Garrus laughed, his mandibles twitching wildly.

"Hey, what'd I tell ya, Esteban." Vega smacked Steve on the back. "That Lola's a fighter."

"Keelah, Shepard! I can't believe it's you!" Tali exclaimed happily.

"How are all of you?" Shepard asked, a genuine smile stretched across her face.

"Better than you look right now. Seems we'll have some matching scars," Garrus folded his arms, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shepard, how are you?" Liara asked, stepping closer cautiously as if the hologram image could fade away at any moment and be yet another dream.

Shepard grunted as she shifted her weight. "I've felt much better, but I survived and I'll heal. I don't know how I survived, but I'm not going to question that right now." She looked at each of her team mates. They all had looks of disbelief on their faces, save Tali for obvious reasons and Javik.

"Commander," Javik stepped forward, "you are one of the strongest that I have come to know in my life. My doubt was justified, but misplaced."

"It's okay, Javik," Shepard stood, facing him, "you've been through a lot. It's understandable."

"I know," he replied plainly, "but I wanted to make my peace."

"Right," Shepard shook her head. She couldn't help but smile. Her crew was still the same. Each of them partners she'd risked her life alongside. "I can't tell you what it means to me to see all of you safe. There will be more time to talk when you arrive back here. Hackett has a call coming soon. Hopefully I'll be much better by then. I just had to make sure all of you made it."

At that, Hackett stepped back into the room. "I've received word from the Asari councilor. I'll need the com room soon."

"Understood, sir, I won't be much longer." Shepard turned back to everyone as he left the room again. "All of you, you mean so much to me and I'm glad that we saw this through to the end together."

"As are we, Shepard. I look forward to talking to you soon." Tali stepped from away from the terminal. "I think we should give her some alone time with Liara."

"Good idea. Shepard, I'm glad you're not in that bar without me. We'll have to find a real one when we get back," Garrus nodded, following after her.

"I'd like that," Shepard laughed. Steve and James waved. Javik had already left. "Where's EDI?" She asked, noticing her absence.

"Gone," Joker answered, bowing his head. Shepard looked down at the floor, silent.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Well, it was good seeing you again. It'll feel right to have you aboard the Normandy once more."

"I look forward to that," Shepard nodded as Joker left.

"It was good to see you again, Commander. 'The woods are lovely dark and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." Ashley recited.

"I've heard that one, the name escapes me, though."

"It's Frost. He's not my favorite, but it seemed to fit. I'll have to get you cultured when we return." She waved as she left.

Liara stepped toward Shepard. Shepard reached up to caress her face without thinking. Her hand passed right through the hologram. A small smile played on Liara's lips. "I searched all my information and all my contacts, but never found anything on you. I kept hoping that somehow you would survive yet again, but the evidence against such a notion was becoming overwhelming." Her voice was pained.

"Hackett wanted to keep it quiet so he wouldn't spread false hope in case I didn't make it." She wished she could hold the Asari, let her know it was all going to be okay. "I don't know how I made it and it doesn't make sense when I think back to what I assumed were going to be my final moments and yet here I am."

"It's a miracle," Liara smiled, "and you'll have to tell me about what happened when I see you again."

"Liara," Shepard struggled off the railing and moved forward, as close as she could get to the hologram image, "I've put you through so much. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't be sorry. You're alive and that's all I could ever ask for. Back when we first realized our feelings for each other, I was so naive and unfamiliar with love. I thought it would be daunting. But you showed me how wonderful it all could be. You risked your life so I and so many others could live." Liara placed a hand in the air beside the hologram. Though she couldn't feel it, Shepard still closed her eyes, her face remembering Liara's touch. "I am yours no matter what happens."

"I love you, Liara," Shepard said gently, quietly.

"I love you, too. I will see you one day soon." Shepard watched as the hologram faded away. She stood there for a few moments longer, collecting her emotions, before returning to Hackett. "All yours, Admiral."

"Actually, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Not at all, sir." Shepard followed him back into the comm room slowly, leaning on the railing once more.

"This won't take long and then you need to get some rest to heal those wounds." Hackett pushed a button on the console and the Asari councilor appeared before them.

"Hello Ad-" her eyes were instantly drawn to Shepard, whatever she was saying forgotten. "Shepard? You're alive?"

"It would appear so, Councilor," Shepard answered.

She looked shocked. "This is truly unexpected. Why was this news not shared?"

Hackett cleared his throat, "We wanted to wait until we were sure she was going to pull through. She was in a sorry state when we found her, but she was breathing. She actually just woke up fully right before this call."

"Well, then, this is great news! She'll no doubt be helping with the recovery efforts, then?"Councilor Tevos was excited; whatever had been her original purpose of contact was forgotten.

"That's for Shepard to decide. She's been through hell and back twice over." Hackett turned to face Shepard.

She looked from the Councilor to the Admiral and back. She had a hand on her side, feeling the bandage under her casual wear. She remembered profusely bleeding from that side shortly before making her decision. "I defeated Saren, I stopped the Collectors, I destroyed the Reapers, and I helped us win this war along with my crew. I've done so much to serve everyone and would like some rest, but I don't think I can stay down forever. I'll do what I can, but I'm not sure how many more times I can outrun death." She stood, staggering forward. "When the Normandy returns, I'll serve aboard her once more and do what I can to help."

"As expected," Hackett nodded to her. "I think we owe her some time to herself."

"Agreed. You've saved my life twice and I can't ask more of you than that, but you are a symbol of hope to many different races today with everything you did. Getting people fired up to help with the recovery effort has been difficult. If you could give a speech of hope to those facing repairs beyond measure, I'm sure it would help everyone feel safer, more together. Until the relays are repaired, we have to travel long distances that take weeks or even months to reach. It's not going to be easy and supplies are limited, but we can do this. I think hearing your voice may give many that push they need."

"I think I can manage that." Shepard stood, back straightened. "Are you ready?"

Tevos pushed a few buttons. "Ready to go, commander."

Shepard stood straighter despite the pain. "Everyone, this is Commander Shepard. We managed something two weeks ago that no other cycle in our galaxy had before. We defeated the Reapers. I managed to reach the beam and was taken aboard the Citadel. There, I had a choice of what to do, control them, have all organic life synthesize with the machines and work alongside them, or destroy them once and for all. I chose to destroy them. The last thing I remember was being engulfed in a red light before waking up in the medbay, alive, to a free galaxy and it's thanks to all of you. All of you helped make a difference. All of you worked together so we could finish the crucible and use it to stop the cycle of destruction that began many millennia before us. Together, we made sure that there would be a future for our children and their children. Never before has the galaxy stood united like we did in those final moments. Remember that connection, remember that bond as you carry on with your lives and as we rebuild. We are a galaxy united and together, we can do amazing things. The recovery effort will take time and will be hard, but together, we can do anything. Never forget that and never forget those who sacrificed themselves to bring this peace."

Shepard stood back and coughed. "Thank you, Commander. I'll be sure to forward this so everyone can hear it. We are a galaxy united and we'll have to make sure that we stay united in order to repair the relays and the Citadel." Tevos stepped back and prepared to shut off contact, but then stopped. "I almost forgot, Admiral, the relay repair plans have been drafted finally. It's not as complicated as we first thought. These plans will also be helpful in repairing the damaged arms of the Citadel. We've patched them through to every major ship out there. Hopefully this will help others with their own relays. Construction on Sol's relay starts soon."

"Thank you, Councilor."

"Also, we will need a new Human councilor, but we know that's not a current priority."

"We'll make those decisions when we can. Hackett out."

ooo

Shepard sighed, as she made her way out of the contact room. Her joints ached and her side throbbed. She breathed in deeply as she pressed the button for the top floor. She stepped out onto a large observation deck. There was no one else around, everyone busy with their own recovery efforts and keeping the ship flying. She leaned against the wall and used it to help ease herself down. She leaned against it as she looked out the grand window at the stars and Earth beyond.

"I'm proud of you, child," Anderson's words echoed in her head. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the Citadel. Anderson had died not knowing that their fight wasn't over just yet and it was much better that way. He died full of hope. She thought she would die the same way and this would be her last view. It was a magnificent one. Even with all the planets they had traversed, nothing quite beat the beauty of Earth to her.

Ever since she'd found out that she'd survived yet again, she felt odd, out of place. Speaking to the Normandy's crew again felt like coming home. While she had slept in the medbay, she kept dreaming about the other choices and if she'd made the right one. There was no way she'd ever find out. This is what Anderson would have chosen and she felt comfort in that. Though speaking to the crew also brought a small pang of regret to her when she realized that EDI was gone. She had thought it to be Reaper indoctrination to get her to choose against destroying them, but she'd been wrong.

Her thoughts turned to Rannoch and the Geth. How were the Quarians dealing with her choice? What about Aveena on the Citadel and Vigil on Ilos? Had they survived The VI could be rebuilt, of course, but it wasn't the same. "How many died so I could live?" She asked aloud to herself. It was survivor's guilt. She knew this well from being involved in the military for so long. It was another reason she worked so hard, so that all of the sacrifices that had been made in the name of peace meant something. Kaiden, Mordin, Thane, Legion, EDI, Anderson, so many good friends had died to bring them this moment of peace.

She stole one last glance at Earth, no longer dotted red with burning fires, and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

ooo

"Admiral, are you there?" Major Coats called over Hackett's communicator.

"What is it, Major?" Hackett asked.

Major Coats wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand. He was no longer wearing armor, as there was no need to fight, and instead had donned the garb of the workmen. He was helping clear away rubble in London so that construction vehicles could make their way through the streets uninhibited and begin some sort of rebuilding process. It was slow work and they kept finding bodies which made it very undesirable work. He saw more weeping wives and sons than he had ever hoped to see. They at least had closure. "I found Captain Anderson's body. It was near where we found Shepard's, but he wasn't as fortunate as her, I'm afraid."

"Around the beam site? Why wasn't he found at the same time as Shepard?"

"I admit that saving Shepard was a priority and I have been busy tending to the families and the wounded. Our cleanup effort focused on important government facilities and hospitals first. I just made my way back over here as I had orders to clear this site," he explained. "Anderson has no surviving family. We weren't sure what you would want us to do. He's a hero and deserves a proper funeral."

Hackett considered his next action. "We'll send a shuttle to pick his body up. He deserves a proper military send off. Thank you for the information."

"I'll let you know if we receive any new information. Clean up continuesbut it's still slow work. I must return now."

Hackett switched off his communicator and let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Anderson had been a great friend and major asset to the military. His death was known, but having the body made it final. "I need a shuttle deployed to Earth for pick up. Anderson's body has been found."

"Right away, Admiral," a male voice answered.

"Dr. Yatski, is Shepard with you?" He called.

"No, she never returned after you left for the communications deck. I thought she was with you still." Dr. Yatski seemed concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's under control. She's still on the ship, mostly likely getting some alone time. I'll find her. Hackett out." There were a few locations she would probably have stopped by, the observation deck, the mess hall, the lounge. He pushed the button for the observation deck's floor, starting from the top. Shepard would never admit when she was troubled about something unless she thought it would affect a mission, always retreating to her chambers when under emotional duress.

Luckily, he was right on his first try. He saw Shepard, asleep by the window; her arms folded across her midriff and her forehead resting on the glass. Unlike in battle, here asleep she looked almost vulnerable. He gazed out the window at Earth, giving her a few more minutes of rest, before clearing his throat. The sound caused Shepard to startle awake. "What do you need me to do?" She asked, voice coated with the remnants of a dream.

"Anderson's body was found not far from where you were discovered at the base of that beam. He didn't make it unfortunately, but we're going to give him a proper military send off out of respect and I'd like you to be there."

Shepard hung her head, "I was with Anderson when he died. We both looked down at Earth thinking our fight was over. He passed just before you called me to tell me that there was still work to be done."

"He was a hero to the end. I'll let you get changed. The shuttle should be back within the hour. We'll start procedures then." Hackett held out a hand that Shepard accepted. He helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Admiral." He nodded and disappeared down the elevator.

Shepard turned back to the window. What she didn't voice was her confusion over how Anderson's body had ended up with hers at the beam. He had died and to transport him back made no sense. Something wasn't adding up to her and it made her feel uneasy.

ooo

It wasn't often Shepard got to wear formal military attire. Usually she was either in her casual alliance wear or her armor. Her own uniform was aboard the Normandy, but there were always spares aboard military vessels and it wasn't hard to find one in her size. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She hadn't gotten to see herself since before everything happened. There was a bandage on her check and bruises that dotted her face helter-skelter, the most prominent of which was just above her right eye. She looked like she'd been through hell.

"This is Admiral Hackett," the Admiral's voice called over the intercom system, "and we are ready to begin the funeral procedures. Everyone that can, gather in the shuttle bay."

"I guess this is it," Shepard sighed, stepping away from the mirror and heading down to the shuttle bay. There was a table in the middle, draped with rich, cranberry fabric. Resting on top was a silver casket mostly covered by a large, British flag. There were no flowers or a weeping family.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming here today," Hackett acknowledged everyone. "It's never easy seeing a fellow soldier fall in the line of duty. It's even harder when that soldier is your captain. Anderson has been there for Earth's best interests since day one and thanks to him, there are many alive out there today. He supported Earth against Saren and fought to help us bring Sovereign down, even when facing potential incarceration. He was the first human councilor and helped humanity gain many rights as well as having a say in galactic affairs. He stayed on Earth, fighting alongside his men, so that we may reclaim our planet from the Reaper invasion. He was a good man through and through." He bowed his head, many of the crew doing the same. "Shepard, you and Anderson shared a strong friendship, would you like to say something?"

"Yes sir," Shepard stepped forward, looking at the casket. She placed a hand on its cool, metal surface. "Captain Anderson was like a father to me. His last words were to tell me how proud he was of what we'd been through. He helped me become a spectre, he supported me when no one else would through my tough decisions, and he gave his life for the hope that the galaxy could be saved." She faced everyone. "He was one of the greatest men I knew and without him, I wouldn't be standing here where I am today. Without him, none of this would have been possible. We lost a great man the day we claimed victory and he shall be remembered."

The crew echoed a chorus of amen's as Shepard returned to her position in the crowd. Hackett motioned and a young man stepped forward. He held a polished, silver trumpet to his lips and played a powerful, emotional send off. As he played, the flag was folded while everyone saluted. As there was no surviving family, the folded flag was presented to Hackett. He accepted it somberly. The casket was then lifted by several of the crew, Shepard among them. They brought it back to the shuttle and set it inside where it would be buried back on Earth.

The crew dispersed, save Shepard. She stayed behind and watched as the shuttle left. "Good bye, Anderson." She saluted him one last time.

ooo

End Chapter 2


	3. White Shores Are Calling

The Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Reviews inspire me to write! We're getting into something here. I'm trying to write my views on what happens after, but also style it like the game somewhat. Last title was from the Josh Groban song "Bells of New York City" which is an amazing song. I have so many plans for this story and I'm excited about the directions I'll be taking it. I hope you enjoy them as they come!

ooo

Chapter 3: White Shores Are Calling

ooo

"Hard to believe it's been a month," Shepard commented as she hefted several cement blocks into a trailer hitched to the back of an all-terrain vehicle.

"You're telling me, kid." Bailey grunted as he tried to roll a particularly large hunk of rubble to the trailer. After several moments of struggle, he gave up and, with an aggravated noise, pulled out his pistol and shot the rubble until it was in pieces. "Hah, there we go!" He picked them up and threw them.

Shepard just laughed, shaking her head. She still felt restless inside, but was doing much better now that she had something physical to do. Hackett had been reluctant to let her help with the clean up since she was so important, but until the Normandy arrived, she wouldn't be doing much. She'd stayed with Hackett in the beginning, talking politics, but she preferred action.

For her, nights were the worst. Whenever she tried to sleep, her dreams were clouded with visions of every sacrifice, of battles lost, of what ifs. Thankfully, she was usually so tired at the end of the day after clean up that she rarely dreamed. She still hurt, especially her side, but it was manageable. She was working in a city just outside of Vancouver. Canada had seen some heavy fire, being the center of the Alliance. London was mostly clean and rebuilding had tentatively begun.

"I can't wait until they finish the Citadel. Much as I complained, I miss the paperwork." Bailey used a rag to wipe his brow.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Shepard panted, amused.

"Yeah, yeah." Bailey rolled his eyes. Shepard had met back up with him when she started cleaning in Vancouver. Thanks to the council's quick thinking, he managed to escape aboard the Destiny Ascension. They had saved as many people as they could before the Reapers had arrived at the Citadel, which wasn't a fraction of who actually lived there, mostly important officials in the embassies. They didn't have much time before the reapers reached them, though thankfully after Thessia was lost, they had began preparing their ships just in case. There had been survivors aboard the Citadel, but so many more dead, gathered by the keepers into special hallways.

The keepers were, once again, instrumental in helping to restore the Citadel. Construction was well underway and the arms had been completely reattached and restored. The only work left was to get the base back up to living standards which was said to be done within the coming month, Citadel time. The only real issue then was to figure out how to get the base back to its original location.

There was so much debating on what should be done that it had all made Shepard's head spin. She was all for having the crucible separated and stored somewhere else entirely in the galaxy as a just in case, but many thought that they could make the Citadel even more powerful with the crucible and have it fuel a thruster system of some sort that could have the Citadel mobile if need be. Shepard had told them that the catalyst was no more after the reaper's defeat as that was rendered the crucible useless, but others wanted to learn from it, particularly the Salarians, and insisted that there must be a way to bring the catalyst back for study. Shepard had argued that it wasn't knowledge they wanted. The reapers and whatever their history had been were gone and they should leave it at that. Getting into the details of their greatest threat like that made her uneasy.

There were more arguments for solutions every day and it was universally agreed that the Citadel shouldn't be so close to any one home world as it was currently to Earth. The council, who remained close to Earth and the Citadel, wanted to return the Citadel for a feeling of familiarity and sense of normalcy in a galaxy that desperately needed it. Teams had been sent to repair the Citadel's relay and connecting relays, but the teams hadn't reached the Citadel yet and work was slow. Sol's relay had been finished surprisingly fast with the plans that had been drafted by the top engineering minds of each species. It was becoming clearer to everyone how much was being accomplished when everyone put their heads together.

"Hey Bailey, think fast!" Shepard called, throwing a chunk of cement toward the officer.

Bailey turned and shot it several times, the cement breaking in two and landing harmlessly on either side of him. "Nice try, kid, but you don't see as much crime as I do and come out without a few tricks up your sleeve." He tossed both of them into the trailer before grabbing a smaller piece of rubble. "Now you go long."

He tossed it into the air. Shepard quickly grabbed her rifle and fired, turning the rubble into dust. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

"Oh I plan on it." Bailey tossed three into the air. Shepard hit the first two, but the third was blown away before she could get to it.

They both turned, looking for the source of the shot. "And both of you are going to have to do better if you ever hope to out match me, as Shepard can tell you."

"I missed on purpose, Vakarian; didn't want to hurt your pride." Shepard looked upon the Turian, her eyes shining. She walked forward and firmly clasped his hand.

"You say that now." He shook his head. "You haven't changed one bit, not that death ever changed you before."

Shepard rolled her shoulders, placing her rifle back into its holster. "It's good to see you, too, Garrus."

"You've probably figured it out already, but the Normandy has returned. I snuck out with Steve to let you know. The others are talking to Hackett. He wants to see you."

Shepard grabbed the rag from Bailey and wiped her own brow. "Bailey, can you handle recovery efforts on your own?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He laughed. "Your team needs you, kid. I'm only down here until the Citadel's up and running again. You can repay me by helping me round up some perps when C-sec's back up and running."

"Sounds fair." She waved and followed Garrus. "You don't know how glad I am to hear the Normandy's back."

"Clean up duty too much?" Garrus asked, taking in her dirt-covered form.

She shook her head, "I volunteered to come down here to get away from the politics. Working day and night with the council was painful."

"Not surprising, really. You're good for rallying races together to get the job done, but politics is a whole other animal. I'm glad you're not dead, by the way. I've said it before and I'll say it again, there's no Vakarian without Shepard. Where ever you're needed, you know I'll be right behind you picking your opponents off one by one."

She smiled. "Hopefully there won't be need for much of that anymore."

She saw the familiar Alliance cruiser and her heart swelled with joy. "Good to see you Commander," Steve's voice announced over Garrus' communicator, "prepare to board."

"Good to see you, too, Cortez." Shepard waited for the door to slide back. No sooner had it clicked into place than she found herself in a pair of white-clad arms. "Liara," Shepard sighed, melting into the embrace.

They stood like that for awhile. Garrus shifted uncomfortably and coughed, "I think I'm going to wait back on the shuttle. Something might need calibrating in there."

Shepard laughed into Liara's shoulder. She pulled out of the brace, scanning the Asari's face. It was just how she remembered it, down to the last freckle-like marking. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Liara's expression was soft. She looked over Shepard's own face tenderly, noting the scar on her cheek. She cupped Shepard's face, touching it with her thumb, causing Shepard to close her eyes as she placed a hand on Liara's arm. "It's really you. You came back. Oh Shepard, I was afraid."

Shepard kissed her gently. "Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright. The galaxy is safe and the war is over. I'm not going anywhere."

Liara grabbed kissed her back, running her hands along her sides. She ran her hand along Shepard's sore spot on her left and she tensed up, sucking in her breath. "Is everything okay?" Liara asked, voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just still a bit tender there." Shepard reassured her, placing her hand on top of Liara's that had come to rest at her hip.

"You were really hurt, weren't you?"

"I'm better now. The bruises are gone and everything's healed, but my side still gives me pain every now and again. It's healing slower than the rest of my wounds, but I heard it was the worst there. It's mostly just a bruise now." She paused, Liara not looking at her. "Trust me, it's nothing compared to dying."

"Not funny," Liara pushed her away playfully. " I missed you. I thought after the Normandy flew off and you helped me inside that I'd never see you again. You think I'd be used to that thought with you now."

Shepard stood beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "I just hope I never make that thought cross your mind again."

"Alright you two," Steve called, "Hackett's contacting us again. We should probably get back up there."

Shepard squeezed Liara's shoulder reassuringly and climbed into the cruiser, helping Liara inside. "Any idea what we're up against?" Shepard asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"An Admiral, the council, a few Asari generals, it's not going to be easy." He shook his head with a laugh.

"Our toughest mission yet, but we can do it. We'll come out worse for the wear, but we will come out alive." Shepard stood, giving everyone a mock inspirational speech.

"The politics that bad?" Garrus asked when she had sat back down.

Shepard sighed, "You have no idea. I was by the admiral's side for the longest time during them. Everyone has a different opinion. I have my thoughts on what should be done as well, but in the end, it's just another opinion for the council to deal with. I just want the galaxy to recover as soon as it can."

"Is that why you were down there shoveling rocks?" Steve asked.

"More like goofing off and shooting them," Garrus remarked.

"I got restless. It was nice to be on Earth again as a free planet, but I did miss being on a ship. I can never stay away for too long."

"A spacer through and through," Liara commented, leaning back.

ooo

As they approached the admiral's ship, Shepard saw the Normandy docked outside. Seeing the ship again brought on a tidal wave of emotions. She put her hand to the window, already feeling the gentle vibrations of the thrusters as it shot through a mass relay under her feet.

They pulled into the admiral's docking bay and got out. "Admiral, this is Commander Shepard, we've just arrived."

"Good to hear. Meet me at the bridge." Shepard closed the communication link and led the way. Steve had stayed behind to return the cruiser back to the Normandy. They arrived at the bridge and Shepard saw her crew standing there. She felt overcome with emotions.

"Shepard!" Tali rushed forward, stopping awkwardly in front of her. "It's, umm, good to see you."

Shepard grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, then gave her a quick hug while their hands were still clasped. "It's good to see you, too."

"Commander" Ashley nodded with a smile.

"Hey Ash," Shepard greeted.

"Still looking fine as ever, Lola." Vega grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Shepard opened and closed her hand several times after, trying to get the blood flowing again. He had quite a handshake. Javik acknowledged her presence with a nod. "It's so good to see all of you again," Shepard beamed.

"Commander, how is the recovery going?" Hackett asked as he stepped into the room.

"It's going well, sir." She saluted him. He saluted her back and turned to face everyone.

"There are a few things that we need to address today. First, I just need to confirm, but you're returning to the Normandy, correct?"

"That's affirmative," Shepard said, looking over at her crew.

"Second, the council has been pushing for us to appoint another human councilor. Your name, Shepard, has come up for consideration several times."

Shepard's eyes widen and she took a step back. "That's an honor sir, it really is, but I'm more into acting than talking. I've been told I have a natural ability to lead, but I became restless up here with the constant talks."

Admiral Hackett had a faint smile on his face. "I thought you might not be enthused about the offer. Udina was easily swayed. We need a councilor who isn't afraid to be skeptical and that can voice their opinion with conviction especially in these times. So a second name was put forth; Ashley Williams."

Ashley looked up in disbelief as if she'd heard the Admiral wrong. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You weren't afraid to stand up to Shepard when you had your doubts and you can acknowledge when you're wrong. You took down Udina when you received proof that he was wrong. It was a split second decision that saved countless lives. Your spectre status would be temporarily withheld while you served, but reinstated should you choose to leave."

"I'm not really sure what to say." Ashley looked over at the crew.

"It's up to you, Ash, but you can do it, if it's what you want to do." Shepard voiced her support.

Ashley looked around. "Could I have a moment alone with to think?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, you can go into the hall if you'd like. We'll talk again when you return."

"Thank you, Admiral." Ashley saluted and left the room.

Shepard watched her go. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Ms Williams."

"I think that would really help her." Hackett agreed.

Shepard stepped from the room and followed the winding hall. Ashley was at the end, leaning against the wall and looking out a window down at Earth. "You okay, Ash?" She asked.

"I told you about the Williams' family curse. I never expected to be much more than a soldier, but a spectre? And now a councilor? I'm a military woman. I'm not sure if I can handle politics." Her voice was uncertain.

"I know Anderson didn't care much for the position. It's a lot of work and I don't envy you the task if you choose it, but you would be doing a lot of good for Earth."

Ashley considered her words. "I would get to stay close to my family. I miss them like crazy. As much as I like traveling, I wouldn't mind being closer to them. My little sis needs me." She sighed, standing from the wall.

"Sounds like you've made your decision."

"I guess so, ma'am. At least I'd be doing good and if I'm not cut out, I could resign like Anderson. It will definitely be different to put my gun down and pick up a datapad. _We shall not cease from exploration, And the end of all our exploring, Will be to arrive where we started, And know the place for the first time_. It's TS Elliot. I found a collection of poems and short stories on the extranet to read during that long trip. How do I know if this is the right choice for me?" Ashley looked at the woman she had worked alongside all these years. It had been a bumpy road for them both, but in the end, their friendship was solid and she respected the Commander.

"If it feels right. That sounds cliché, but you have a way of sensing when things aren't right for you. I haven't felt right since this war ended. My sole purpose in life for four years was to defeat the reapers and now that's all over. Seeing all of you again and the Normandy has made me feel right for the first time in a month. I feel I have a purpose again. I know my place is aboard the Normandy. You just have to find that place that you want to return to even in the worst of times." Shepard had stepped up to the window, looking down on Earth where she had been moments before.

Ashley gazed down at their home silently as well. "I want to be with my family now. Fighting in this war, I thought I was going to die when I faced the reapers in London. It made me realize how precious little time we have. This may just be temporary, but if anything I do can help them, then it's worth a try."

Shepard looked over at her. "Your dad would be proud of you."

"Yeah. Thanks, Commander, for talking to me. Okay, I think I'm ready to go back in there."

"Right behind you, Lieutenant Commander Gunnery Chief Spectre Williams."

Ashley shook her head at the response as they re-entered the room. "I'm not sure if it'll be permanent or how good I'll actually do, but I'll give it my best. I accept."

"Excellent, this will put a lot of minds at ease. As for the rest of you, while rebuilding efforts continue throughout the galaxy, peace is a harder thing to maintain. I've been asked by the Asari councilor if you could assist with a task on Thessia."

"Thessia? Is everything alright?" Liara asked, alarmed.

"I'd be lying if I said yes, Dr. T'soni. While from what I've heard, construction is going well, there is an issue with something on the planet that is causing political unrest and apparently could cause more if other species were to find out. I haven't been given details about what-"

"The beacon," Shepard interrupted quietly.

"A Prothean beacon? Well that explains a lot." Hackett looked over at her. "This beacon is causing trouble, though she won't elaborate on what kind, and she wants your assistance on handling it. She hasn't given me many details. I assume you will learn them when she debriefs you on the way over."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Shepard asked. "It took the Normandy a month to arrive here."

"Thankfully Thessia isn't far away. One of the relays along the way has been repaired which should cut your travel time down, but I'd imagine it will still take two weeks to get there which is a sight better than it would without the relay."

"Why aren't the Asari dealing with this? Why send us?" Shepard asked, trying to get all the information that she could.

"I'm not sure, but since you knew about the beacon already, that may have something to do with it. She also trusts you after you saved her life three times now. I have a feeling you're going to be running more missions like this all over the crew. You and your crew are the poster children for galactic peace."

"Sir?" Shepard narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"A human, a Quarian, a Turian, an Asari, a Prothean, all you need is a Krogan and you're just what the galaxy needs to see."

"Ah," Shepard commented, not sure what to say.

"Keep in contact and I'll send you updates from time to time. Right now, we need to focus on keeping the peace that this war has brought us while we repair the relays and the Citadel."

"Thank you, sir. It's been an honor serving with you." Shepard accepted the admiral's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I'll leave you to your goodbyes then." Hackett turned and left the room.

"Hey, uh, Lola," Vega rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, soldier?" Shepard turned to face him.

"It's been an honor serving with you and all, but I was hoping I could stay here to earn my N7 rank, plus I bet Ash could use a bodyguard."

"Dream on, Biceps," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Biceps, eh? I thought I was the one that handed out nicknames." James smirked.

"Of course. That's an honor and I know you're up for it. It'll be hard to see you go, though," Shepard said.

"I knew you had a soft spot for ol' Vega. You'll just have to let Doc fill that void until we see each other again."

"Very funny." Liara crossed her arms.

"Before we leave, I don't want to force anyone on the missions we're about to face." Shepard stood so that she was facing everyone. "If you want to leave at any time, just say the word."

"You know I'm with you where ever you go." Liara smiled.

"One day I'll settle down on Rannoch, but for right now, I'm Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy and that's where I'd like to stay." Tali couldn't help but glance at Garrus as she spoke.

"You know my views on this. I'm with all of you until the end." Garrus noticed Tali's look and returned it.

"Commander," Javik stepped forward, "I am fine for now, but I would like to talk to you in private about something I said to you earlier"

"Right," Shepard responded slowly, remembering his plans for after the war. "I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Commander," Javik said with a nod.

The crew finished saying their goodbyes to Ashley and James and prepared to head back. "Yo, Lola, could you tell Esteben that I said 'See ya later'? Also tell him I'll send him a picture of my back if he ever misses looking at it."

"I'm sure he'll be sad to see you go," Shepard replied flatly as she left the room, her crew following her. When they reached the airlock for the Normandy and it scanned her again, she felt a surge of joy, but it was somewhat dampened by the fact that EDI's voice wasn't accompanying the scan. Once she stepped aboard the ship, it was like returning home after years of traversing the galaxy. "It's good to be back," she remarked, taking it all in.

"And it's good to have you back, Commander," Samantha Traynor walked over to her with a quickened pace. "I know I said I'd never do it, but I fed your fish for you while you were gone."

"Thanks, Traynor. You sure you weren't just going up there to sneak in a few showers?" Shepard folded her arms, giving her a sly look.

"Okay, I may have had one or two, but I had to make sure your pipes were still working."

"Shower?" Liara asked, looking at Shepard.

"It's a joke. She came up to play a game of chess and couldn't stop admiring my bathroom."

"Yes and we need to have a rematch sometime. I enjoy kicking your butt." Traynor laughed as she returned to her console.

"I am heading back to my quarters. Please come down when you get a moment." Javik turned from the group and left.

"He's charming as always. Anyway, Tali and I are going to head down to the lounge to give you a proper welcome back while you catch up with the rest of the crew." Garrus motioned for Tali.

"Sounds intoxicating." Shepard smirked.

"Oh it will be, believe me. We have plenty of Turian alcohol left."

Liara turned to Shepard and gave her another kiss. "I'm going to my terminal. I'm going to see if I can get anything on Thessia. I'll let you know the status tonight. Maybe I can meet you in your chambers to share what I find?"

"We can share all sorts of information," Shepard said, the hint of a suggestion on her lips. Liara smiled as she returned to her quarters.

The ship was the same set up as always. She ran her hand along the wall as she made her way toward the bridge. Walking up to Joker, she took in the empty seat beside him. A pang of guilt struck her as she started to speak. "Joker..."

"I swear Commander; did Cerberus turn you into some kind of cat?" Joker swiveled in his chair to face her.

"Cat?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, nine lives. Though by now, what are you down to, six? You might want to start taking it slower."

"Hopefully I won't need to use anymore of them." Shepard pushed what she was going to say about EDI out of her mind. That had been a month ago. She didn't want to reopen the wound. "Set course to Thessia. We can use the relay to get to one closer, but then you're going to have to manually navigate."

"Oh joy. Actually, really, oh joy. I like manually navigating. It's not something I get to do often. I bet I'm going to be sick of it by the end of things."

"Alright, prepare for the first jump. I'm going to go check up on the rest of the crew."

"Commander?" Shepard stopped. "It's good to have you aboard again. It didn't feel quite right without you.

"I'm glad to be back, Joker. I missed you."

"Now don't get all sappy on me." Joker swiveled back around and began typing away. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with you, by the way. We held out as long as we could, but that red light, we thought we were done for."

Shepard closed her eyes. "No, it's fine." She paused. "I'm sorry, too."

"Yeah," Joker said, his voice wavering from its usual sarcastic tone.

She stepped into the main room, checking the Galaxy map to make sure that everything was set and ready to go before excusing herself down to the medbay. Chakwas stood as soon as she entered. "Commander, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."

"I missed you, Karen." Shepard shook her hand.

"And I missed you. Oh! I guess this means we should remove your name from the memorial wall."

"My name's on the memorial wall?" Shepard asked as she followed her out of the room. She saw her name across the middle in large letters above Andersons. She ran her fingers along it, tracing the letters in her last name.

"Liara was hesitant, but she put it up there. We saw your hologram, but no one removed your name. I suppose we wanted to make sure it was real by seeing you in person again."

Shepard reached forward and pulled at both ends, loosening it. With one great tug, she pulled it free. "What do I do with this now?" She asked, turning the placard in her hands.

"Break it. Show death that it doesn't hold a candle to Commander Shepard." Shepard broke it in two over her knee, dropping the pieces to the floor. She could hear voices from the lounge and the odd crash, but kept her curiosity in check.

After saying goodbye to Chakwas, she went down to the shuttle bay, saving Javik's floor for last. Steve was welding away on a shuttle. He stopped when he heard Shepard enter. "Commander, it's good to see you back on the Normandy."

"It's good to be back," she breathed in the familiar scent of shuttle repair. "Vega told me to tell you goodbye."

"Yeah, Vega asked me if he should leave. He really wants to get on that N7 ranking after some conversation the two of you had. It's going to be quieter down here without him."

"There was...another part to the message as well," Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "He told me that if you ever miss looking at his back, he'll send you a picture over the extranet."

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "Of course he would say that. I'll have to hold him to that. Anyway, I should get back to welding, see ya commander."

ooo

Shepard was surprised to discover Diana Allers still aboard. She wanted to stay as her ratings had never been higher until the Citadel was rebuilt. She had said that she was ready for some easy stories after surviving a war aboard the Normandy. Adams was the same as ever. Kenneth seemed to be keeping a check on his mouth and wasn't quite as brash as usual. Gabby seemed happier. After finishing with them, she stepped in front of Javik's door and took a deep breath before entering.

"Ah, Commander, I sensed you were close." Javik busied himself with one of his tables. "The memories I have now come full circle upon seeing the defeat of the reapers."

"A happy ending for a hard story."

"Yes, and now I would like my story to end as well." He looked into her eyes. She sighed, looking away. "I know this will be hard for you, but it must be done. My cycle has come and gone and we couldn't do what you did. I have made acquaintances with the crew, but my friends, my men, my people, they are all thousands of years gone. It is nice living in a time of peace, but there is no place in this new galaxy for me."

"You know there will always be a place for you aboard the Normandy and I'm sure the Hanar would give you a welcome fit for a god." Shepard offered.

"A kind gesture, but my mind is made up." He looked tired, as if he felt every year that he had been frozen. "First, though, I would like to go to Ilos. I am helping Dr. T'soni write a book on Prothean culture and I know that was an extremely important lab to my people. I want to go there to help her and to atone for the way I first treated her. It will not take long. Then I will return to Eden Prime."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice to live in the peace that your people were denied."

"I am an avatar of vengeance. I have avenged my people, but now I feel restless, without a purpose. I started writing this book with Dr. T'soni as a way to distract myself and hope to find a new meaning to my life, but I still feel it in my bones." Javik touched Shepard's arm. "I sense you felt that way, too."

"Yeah," Shepard sighed, leaning on the table where the memory keeping device had been before he'd passed it down to her. She had taken care to record what had happened on it and had plans to give it to Liara for the device she'd made. "I'd dedicated my life to stopping the reapers and now that they were finally gone, I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with my life. I did what I could to distract myself, but being aboard the Normandy again has given me a purpose. Helping keep peace is something I'm good at."

"Then you understand."

"I do, but I don't like it. How are you planning on getting to Ilos? I doubt the relay will be a priority. It could be months, years, before it gets fixed if it ever does." She watched his movement curiously.

"I would like to go to Kahje to commission the Hanar to rebuild the relays to Ilos. As an—Was it Enkindler?-I am sure they will do what I ask of them."

"True, I can see them jumping at the chance to help a Prothean." The image in her head was amusing. "Alright, after Thessia, we'll go to Kahje."

"Thank you Commander. You have done much for me. I am thankful to you. You are truly an avatar of your people; one of peace."

"It's the least I can do for you after the help you've given me." She glanced over at him, concerned. "You'll be missed."

"I am aware and I will miss as well, but it has to be done."

ooo

It was dinner time. Shepard was eating some type of mashed potatoes in the mess hall while reading a few emails on her datapad. Ashley had sent her one saying that she had been instated into the council and that she hoped she would make her family proud, which she had been reunited with. Vega had accidentally sent a picture of his back to her rather than Steve. There was a second email from him apologizing profusely, which made Shepard chuckle. She finished a reply to Ashley and hit send when she felt a familiar Turian presence behind her.

"The lounge is ready for you." Garrus motioned.

"Am I ready for the lounge is the real question." She stood and followed him. Most of the crew was inside. Joker, Javik, and Adams were noticeably absent. Drinks were passed around and the night soon grew hazy. Shepard knew her limits and stopped while she was still happy, but many of the others didn't have this skill. Tali was recounting stories where her father was distant to Dr. Chakwas, who was listening politely, but looked very much like she would rather leave. Gabby and Kenneth were making out in the corner. Also making out were the two door security guards. Steve and Samantha laughed as Shepard and Garrus had a story off over who had done the more badass thing. Liara was dozing at the bar, her head resting on top of her arms.

The party ended when Liara woke up to Garrus and Shepard comparing gun sizes in what sounded like a very suggestive manner and Tali becoming overly dramatic. The two couples were also starting to make people uncomfortable. Shepard stretched after thanking Garrus for the party. He left, escorting Tali to engineering. Shepard went into her quarters for the first time. Her fish were all alive and swimming happily. Everything, her ship collection, her furniture, the pictures, was still the same.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Liara standing there. "It's nice to finally be in your room with you when I'm not afraid that your final moments lay hours ahead."

Shepard let out a quiet laugh. "I never thought we'd have one of these moments. Everything's at peace. There's no danger chasing us."

Liara sat down on the bed, motioning for Shepard to sit beside her, which she obliged. The two laid back, looking up at the stars. "How are you adjusting to the peace?" She asked.

"Honestly, I still feel a bit lost after it all, but being back aboard the Normandy with everyone, with you, I feel right again." Shepard looked over at Liara. "I've put you through so much."

Liara kissed her cheek. "You haven't. It was the reapers. I admit it's been hard, but I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. And now we've got time."

"Time," Shepard echoed, thinking about how much longer Liara would live than her. How Liara had thought she'd lost her twice now.

Liara surprised her with another kiss, rough, needing. "Why don't we make up for lost time?"

"Then let's not waste a second." Shepard grabbed her, embracing eternity.

ooo

End Chapter 3

This is based on the options I received in my play through. I imagine if Javik wants to live, after Ilos, he would want to return to the Citadel to help distribute the novel and to spend time on the great base of operations. The dialogue would also differ. If Ashley is coaxed into turning down wanting to be a councilor, someone else gets appointed and she stays behind anyway to be with her family or maybe she comes with you for the romance people. Liara won't be as active as your love interest as she is here. Kaiden would be the one to think things over about becoming a councilor if he survived. So forth. That's all the split branch things I can think of for now. Also, if this were a game, I doubt there'd be a drinking party, but I felt like it was in order for the crew being back together, plus some of you wanted the crew to have more time together.


	4. Many waters cannot quench love

The Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware. I think the only thing I own so far would be the idea and Dr. Yatski. Now starts the first real mission! Last title was from Into the West. I keep making changes to my outline as I write, coming up with more ideas and ways to streamline the story. If you have any questions or suggestions for me, I always listen and read everything! Thanks for all the support. You guys are what inspire me to continue! And by popular demand, more romantic times.

ooo

Chapter 4: Many waters cannot quench love

ooo

Shepard woke with a blue figure hugging her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to sleep without a jarring alarm or emergency call over her intercom. Her stirring woke Liara. "Morning," Liara mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

Shepard kissed her cheek. "Good morning." She turned and hugged the Asari close to her. Liara let out a contented sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of Shepard's strong arms around her. "What time is it?" Shepard asked, looking over at her clock radio. The orange numbers read ten in the morning, Earth time. "That's the latest I've slept in months."

She pulled the covers back and slid out in her bra and underwear, padding across the cabin toward her terminal. There were mails and vid calls demanding her attention already. She noticed one from Councilor Tevos. She sighed and stepped back from her desk. "Never a dull moment," she groaned.

"Do they already have you doing paperwork?" Liara asked, walking over to her, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"Unfortunately. I guess they figure I'll need something to keep me busy while we travel." Shepard looked Liara up and down. She was still naked from their night's activities. She smiled, enjoying every inch of her. "You're beautiful, T'soni."

"Flatterer," Liara laughed, embracing Shepard. They exchanged a kiss, deepening it to make up for all the time they'd lost. "I think I'm the one that came out on top." She sought out Shepard's eyes with her own and held her gaze. There was a mischievous look forming in them.

Shepard kissed her and led her back to the bed, pushing her down gently. "I'd beg to differ," she replied huskily. They continued to kiss as Shepard allowed her hands to explore the Asari's body. Liara made small moaning sounds when she hit certain spots. Shepard took note of them, enjoying the reaction.

"Commander, Tevos is wondering just where the hell you are. She's been sending message after message." Joker's voice called over her intercom.

She groaned, "A little busy here. Can it wait fifteen more minutes?"

"Busy with what? Feeding your fish?" Shepard remained silent. "Oh wait, is Liara in there? Hey, Dr. T'soni, did you try that position I told you about?" Joker was enjoying this far too much.

"Well, that killed the mood." Shepard stood, frustrated. "Someone remind me to have this thing uninstalled."

"Oh man, wait until I tell Garrus. Anyway, Tevos is on the commlink in the war room. She said she would wait until you arrived, so I think you better head down there before she gets too angry."

"Fine, I'll be down in five." Shepard held out a hand, helping Liara up.

Liara slipped her lab coat and white suit on while Shepard dressed in her usual Alliance casual wear. "We'll have to make up for that interruption tonight."

"I like the way you think," Shepard smirked, giving the Asari one last peck before she took the elevator down.

ooo

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Councilor," Shepard apologized as soon as she activated the commlink. "Everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

Tevos sighed, "The politics of rebuilding a galaxy are overwhelming, but I'm more worried for Thessia now. The damage there was great, but thanks to you, there's hope for rebuilding. The beacons can actually help a great deal with this."

"Beacons?" Shepard's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Tevos hesitated. "Yes, there are several in different sanctuaries across Thessia. There are about four others, all small, but the largest held information on the catalyst. There may yet be more information in there, but with that one exposed, well, civilians have seen it and questions are starting to come up with many of the Asari that we are not yet ready to answer. If any of the other races were to discover that we had this beacon and hid it, it would cause unrest and discredit our race in many ways. It was wrong for us to hide it, but if we hadn't, we might not have been able to stop the reapers."

The proud Asari looked worried, which was unsettling as her usual demeanor was strict and proper. "So you want us on clean-up duty?" Shepard folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not that simple. I have a feeling that you would be able to settle any unrest and help us decipher the beacons so it may help our efforts. I have no idea if any of the others were exposed, but with the reaper attacks, it's possible," she sighed, feeling her years. She hadn't slept much since the end of the war, not that a councilor ever could truly sleep with so many requests for her presence or opinions on a daily basis. "It's only a matter of time before the relays are running once more and interspace travel returns to what it used to be."

"Right. I don't agree with how you handled having Prothean beacons, but without them, we couldn't have won this war. I'll see what I can do. We're in route and should be arriving in around two weeks, Citadel time." Shepard stepped back from the console.

"Thank you. I've forwarded you information that may be useful. Once we decipher them, we're hoping to get the public's attention off of them so we can place them back into hiding once more."

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Shepard asked.

"No, of course not, but we don't really have many other options. The governing board's leader will meet you when you arrive so we can figure this out together." With that, the councilor phased out.

From war efforts to janitorial duty. Shepard hadn't considered what would become of the Prothean beacon, but it made sense that there would be unrest upon discovery of this long held secret. She wondered if the reaper attacks had uncovered the others or where they were hidden. As with all missions, she mentally calculated who would be best suited to head to the ground and what enemies they would be up against. She stopped herself. There wouldn't be any enemies, maybe some disgruntled Asari, but the reapers were gone, Cerberus, or what was left of them, were probably scattered with their tails between their legs like the dogs they were, and the Geth, Shepard sucked in a sharp breath as she felt guilt.

She noticed on the holo terminal that there was a saved message. She pulled it up and came face to face with herself. "... There, I had a choice of what to do, control them, have all organic life synthesize with the machines and work alongside them, or destroy them once and for all. I chose to destroy them." Shepard hung her head, the choices coming back to her. Controlling the reapers was always out of the question for her. She would have been no better than the illusive man, even if her intents were noble. Synthesis had reminded her too much of Saren. Somehow forcing this upon people seemed wrong to her and it seemed to be the solution the reapers wanted most and she wasn't about to give that to them. Refusing to use the catalyst had crossed her mind, but there was no way at this point that they could be defeated with the ships they had amassed. Anderson had wanted them destroyed, her whole life had been dedicated to destroying them, and she had had the chance to do so. War would always cause casualties, but the genocide of an entire race that was so new to freedom of their own identity and being responsible for the death of a close friend was something no one could prepare for. The lives saved outweighed those lost, but this would be a guilt that she'd carry with her.

She stepped back, turning the console off. She had to talk to Joker about this. He deserved to know what happened. The scanner that led between the war room and the bridge was unmanned. It wasn't necessary anymore, especially since there was no longer a need to keep track of war assets with the war over, but the two door guards usually still stuck to their posts dutifully. She shrugged as she entered the bridge. "Commander, news of you returning to the Normandy has spread like wildfire, as have incoming messages. I'd recommend you check them before they pile up too high."

"Thanks, Traynor." She nodded in acknowledgement as she passed her, heading toward the cockpit. She found the pilot seat empty and the ship set to autopilot.

"Traynor," Shepard hailed as she stepped back around the Galaxy map, "where's Joker?"

Traynor looked up from her typing. "I believe he went down to the medbay."

"Thanks." Shepard rode the elevator down to the medbay. She heard a few groans coming from the living quarters. She peeked her head inside and saw one of the door guards curled in bed, moaning in pain. She heard vomiting from the bathroom. A small smile shadowed her lips, remembering when she found Ashley in this state. She left them to their hangovers and strode across the Normandy to the medbay. The door opened and she saw Joker sitting on one of the beds, Chakwas busy at a monitor.

"Hey, Commander." Joker watched her as she walked into the room and leaned against the bed across from his.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"For the most part. These bones are serving me well enough." Joker made a half-hearted attempt at flexing.

"Just a check-up, then?"

"Well, not exactly." Joker looked away and remained silent. Shepard stayed where she was, settling herself on the bed to show she wasn't leaving. "So how'd your talk with Tevos go?" He asked finally.

"It looks like we're about to become the janitors of the universe," Shepard sighed.

The two sat in silence again before Joker finally spoke, "I'm sure you have more pressing matters than keeping me company."

"The health of my crew is most important. If you guys aren't in top shape, I won't be able to attend to any of those pressing matters."

"Of course," Joker sighed. "Alright, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I've been hearing voices. There, happy?"

"Voices?" Shepard looked over at him, concerned.

"Okay, it's not like I'm talking to myself or anything, but sometimes I'll wake up with a whisper in my ear or I'll be in the cockpit and I'll hear a joke. It's EDI's voice, but it's not like I'm reliving what she was saying. This is all completely new material. She's gotten better at telling jokes, I'll give her that much."

Shepard looked over to Chakwas, brows knitted together in concern. "He's not crazy, Commander. Not anymore than usual. His brain functions are all. I'm no psychologist, but I'd imagine they would have a hard time not finding Jeff of sound mind. I'd say something generic like he is grieving, but I think he's handled things well, so I'm not sure what this could be."

"Yeah, it's weird. I always knew I was exceptional, though an exceptional basket case never really crossed my mind."

Shepard considered what they told her, unsure what to say. Chakwas and Joker bantered some more before she finally stood. "Karen, would it be alright if I spoke to Joker alone?"

Dr. Chakwas nodded, stepping back from the machine. "Of course, Commander. I'll be in the mess hall trying to find something edible. We really need a new chef around here. James always made such great meals."

Shepard waited until well after she'd left before facing Joker. "Did you see the message I sent out?"

"Only a hundred times. Liara would replay that thing over and over. Traynor also watched it a few too many times. You need to give me tips on how you've become so popular with the ladies."

"I talk about a choice I made in there. I left parts concerning each of those decisions out, though." She turned away, looking out the glass window at Chakwas grabbing a bowl of ramen. Garrus was seated at the table, talking animatedly to her. "I could control the reapers, which would fuse me to the system. My body would fade away and I'd live forever, but I wouldn't be myself. I'd be a conscious mastermind controlling the reapers for all eternity."

"I guess the illusive man was right," Joker mused.

"Unfortunately. I could also add my energy and they would destroy me, use my DNA as a guideline to fuse all organic beings with synthetic qualities and all synthetic beings with organic qualities. This means the Geth would have been truly alive as would all AI programs. The reapers would be this way as well and would help rebuild the galaxy and live alongside everyone."

"Yeah, forget that. Why would we want to live alongside those things that killed so many of our loved ones?" He looked up at her curiously. "Not that I don't mind this little pow-wow, but why are you telling me all of this?"

She closed her eyes. "There was a third choice." She paused, gathering her words. "I could destroy the reapers once and for all, which is what I chose, but it wasn't without its drawbacks. By destroying the reapers, I'd destroy all synthetic life. This would include the Geth, those with strong cybernetic implants," she paused, turning to face Joker, "and EDI."

He stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Aren't you like mostly cybernetics? Cerberus pumped you full of that stuff."

"Yeah."

He clasped his hands, elbows on his knees. "You look pretty alive to me."

"It doesn't make sense. I should have died up there."

"What if whatever made you choose up there lied?"

"I thought that was what it was at the time, but EDI's gone and I haven't been in touch with Rannoch, but the Geth dreadnought that was fighting with us was lost."

They fell into a thoughtful silence, interrupted by Joker."What if I'm not just hearing her voice? What if she is actually still here?"

"Joker," Shepard started, sympathetically.

"She had a soul, Commander. I got to know her more than anyone else on the crew. That wasn't just a program; there was a soul in there. I'm not religious or anything. I always left that to Ashley, but I don't know. Wait, have you been feeling guilty about this the whole time?" Shepard met his eyes and nodded. "Losing EDI hurt, we'd have lost a lot more than her without you." He slid off the bed. "Tell Chakwas that I'll check in later. I need to make sure we're still on course." He left the room leaving Shepard standing there with more questions than before.

ooo

It felt like she'd been answering messages all day. There were ones that made her smile, like one from Wrex about his first born and one from Jack about the bravery of her students. Others were more daunting, including information and pictures from Thessia. Two of the beacons had become exposed and there was confusion spreading while the governing board tried to keep curious eyes away from the temples. This discontent was slowing recovery efforts significantly.

Shepard pushed herself away from her desk, rubbing her face. She wasn't used to spending so much time on the computer. It was late and coffee was barely helping edge away her tiredness. She had managed to go through most of the messages that waited her, but she knew by the time she woke up tomorrow, there would only be more. She was actually looking forward to arriving at Thessia just for some action.

She heard the door open. Before she could react, delicate arms wrapped around her. She relaxed in their embrace. "How do you work with so much information? I'm tired after a few messages."

Liara considered the question. "Well, there's just so much information of all different sorts that if I become weary of one topic, I can jump to the next. I've also always loved learning, so that helps."

Shepard stood, shutting off her terminal for the night. She slipped out of her casual clothes and into a cami and boxers, her usual nighttime wear. "Any word on Thessia?" She asked as she poured a cup of coffee for Liara, adding two sugars just how she liked, and passed it to the Asari.

"Yes, though the reveal of having beacons that have led to our society becoming as strong as it has is leading to realizations in our people that we weren't really ready for, especially so soon after war."

"Tevos is sending us there to help quell things since we used that beacon to find the catalyst. I'm sure she wants us to say that was the sole reason for hiding the beacon. She also wants our help in covering them back up and getting them out of the mind of the people." She sat beside her love on the couch, sipping her own cup of coffee.

"If you ask me, there have been enough secrets. If Asari could embrace what progress we have started because of the Protheans and not merely our own efforts, then we could use the knowledge from the beacons to further help our society, especially after such heavy losses."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. Humanity only progressed as fast as we did because of Prothean technology and the mass relay. It's time to stop hiding things. We joined together to fight the reapers and we need to continue to stand together, secrets and all." Shepard set her cup down, threading her hands together as she leaned forward. Liara took a final swig and set hers down as well, reaching over and taking Shepard's hand in her own. Shepard looked over at her tenderly, pulling her hand free so she could pull the Asari close to her, resting her head on top of Liara's crest. She could already feel the stresses of the day melting away.

"If we're not keeping secrets in this galaxy, I suppose I can share one with you." Shepard glanced down at Liara, who had turned so she could see her face.

"Oh really, now?"

"Yes. I actually like to sing karaoke, though whether or not I can sing is up for debate, but I always loved sneaking off and singing my heart out."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh. "We'll have to have a karaoke night here sometime. I have to hear this."

"Now it's your turn," Liara said with a yawn. "I want to hear a secret."

Shepard lay back, pulling Liara down with her, wrapping her arms around her. "I was actually teased back in grade school because of my dancing. I only went to one school dance and after that, never again."

It was Liara's turn to laugh. "I can see that, actually. I guess a dance aboard the Normandy is out of the question."

"Oh I like to dance; I just look like a dying Elcor when I do." She yawned, closing her eyes. The two were soon fast asleep.

ooo

"I never took you to be the homely sort, Shepard," Garrus commented as he watched Shepard bustle from pot to pot in the small kitchen.

"I'm usually not, but everyone else has prepared something so I thought I should take a turn." Water boiled on the stove as she pulled a few packs of spaghetti noodles from the cabinet, emptying their contents inside. "I might not be able to cook much, but spaghetti is something that you can't screw up, plus I know Liara loves it."

"Ah, so is that the whole reason for this new cooking phase?" Garrus crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter.

Shepard just smiled, "Well, that might have something to do with it. And for the first time, I've actually got a clear message terminal."

"Is cooking a good way of showing affection? I mean, you know, for purely scientific knowledge. Human courting rituals still confuse me."

Shepard stirred the sauce, adding some spices. "I bet Tali would be happy with anything you did. You two eat similar foods, so I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find something she enjoys."

Garrus considered this. "I've never actually cooked before. I don't think anyone would be happy if I made the oven explode."

"You don't have to cook. You can just talk or have a drink or just snuggle on the couch together." She taste tested the sauce and smiled approvingly, stirring it and turning down the heat on the stove. "Just give her the old, Vakarian charm."

"There aren't many who can resist." Garrus laughed as Tali strode over to the mess hall from the elevator.

"Shepard, you cook?" Tali looked surprised.

"I'm giving it a try," Shepard grunted as she picked up the pot of noodles and poured it into the strainer, making a slight mess with the water. "Damn it. Can one of you bring me a mop?" Garrus volunteered and disappeared into the supply closet.

"Special date?" Tali inquired as Shepard began pulling plates and silverware from the drawers before returning the noodles to the pot.

"I just had some time off and thought I'd cook. What about you? Got any plans?" She asked as she began spooning noodles onto two plates.

"No, unfortunately," Tali said with a sigh.

Shepard finished adding sauce to the plates and smiled down at her handy work, checking the fridge for anything to garnish the plates. "Well, why don't you make some? Maybe go to the lounge and have a drink."

"Oh, I don't know," Tali remarked as Garrus returned with a mop. Shepard ran it over the spill as it absorbed everything perfectly. She set it aside and wiped her hands on her apron, taking it off and folding it back under the sink.

"So, Tali, I was thinking maybe we could grab a seat on the observation deck and talk." Garrus suggested, his voice calm, but his mandibles twitching nervously.

"I don't know, Vakarian, you sure that gun doesn't need some calibrations?"

"Oh it always needs calibrations, but I think it'll be fine without me, at least for awhile."

Shepard straightened her casual wear and hair as Garrus and Tali left the room. She set the plates on the table. There hadn't been any garnish, but she supposed that the meal looked fine enough. She walked over to Liara's door and knocked. "Yes?" Liara stepped out, confused. Usually Shepard just walked right in.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to lunch. I made spaghetti." Shepard asked, holding out her hand.

Liara looked over at the plates and smiled, taking her hand. "You cooked?"

"That seems to be a common question tonight. I had some time, so I thought why not." Shepard led Liara to the table and pulled out her chair before taking her own beside her.

"It looks good." She took a bite. "This is really good. That sauce is amazing."

"Thanks, it's my mom's old recipe." The two enjoyed the meal with comfortable chatter. When they finished, Shepard set her fork down, patting her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"Thank you, Shepard, that was very sweet." She kissed her cheek.

"Thessia is in sight, everyone. We should be able to land in two hours, give or take a few minutes, so finish up your schmoozing and start preparing for touch down." Joker's voice announced over the intercom system.

"Guess it's time to return to action." Shepard stood, rolling her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Liara asked, gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink.

"As I'll ever be." Shepard followed her and looked over the two pots. "I made way too much." She touched her communicator. "Hey Cortes, Traynor, Allers, Chakwas, Adams, Daniels, Donnelly if any of you want a quick plate of spaghetti, you should head to the mess hall." All of them showed up in a timely fashion and Shepard and Liara passed out the plates. "You guys take care of the dishes, though"

"There's always a catch," Kenneth remarked.

"Who made this, by the way? It's really good, a little plain, but not bad." Diana asked as she filled her fork once more.

"That would be me," Shepard said as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"You cook?" Adams asked.

Shepard groaned as Liara laughed.

ooo

"Thessia, this is the SR2 Normandy requesting permission to dock." Joker called down to the planet below.

"Tevos said you were coming. Permission granted. A member of the governing board will be by to greet the shore party."

Joker swiveled in his chair to face Shepard. She was wearing her casual wear to show that times were peaceful, but a revolver was still strapped to her side just in case. "Anything you want to say to the crew before we go down?"

She leaned forward so she was in better range of the intercom. "Alright everyone, this might not be a dangerous mission like we've become all too accustomed to, but it's no less important. We brought a victory to the galaxy and now we have to help build it back up and make sure that we stay at peace and return to our former glory."

"I never get tired of your inspirational speeches, Commander. Though they tend to lose their punch when all you're doing is going down and placating a few angry Asari." Joker swiveled back to the console, preparing landing procedures.

Shepard met her crew at the bridge. "Alright, Liara and Javik will go with me to meet the governing board. Garrus and Tali, I want you to go with Steve and take a cruiser to the second exposed beacon and inform me how the situation is down there."

Everyone nodded, acknowledging their rolls. Garrus and Tali disappeared into the elevator as the others took the air lock out. It was still daylight, though the sky was showing signs of the approaching evening.

"Commander Shepard, we've been expecting you." A gorgeous, dark blue skinned Asari greeted them when they had left the dock. White markings adorned her face. She appeared to be in the matriarch stage.

"It's good to meet you..."

"Matriarch Shearla, and the pleasure is mine. I'm not sure how much Tevos has told you, but if you could give me the details while we walk, I'd like to tell you more in my office."

They followed her through a high pathway. There was no visible rubble along the path they walked, but the skeletons of once grand buildings marked the skyline. Below them was a giant crater. "Goddess," Liara sucked in her breath, disturbed by the view. Shepard touched her hand, offering her comfort.

"The damage has been astronomical, but their attacks were localized to the most populated cities. We've been regrouping in smaller cities while the rebuilding continues, but the commotion at the temples has brought construction to a hault."

"Tevos told us about that," Shepard spoke, releasing Liara's hand. "She said that two of the beacons have been exposed and that it's causing confusion and agitation among the people here."

"These are uncertain times, Commander, and we can't afford this confusion, not when we have so much left to do. We should be discussing ways to return the skyline to its former glory, not placating mobs at the steps of our holy places." Shearla seemed exasperated.

"How did this situation even break out? It seems pretty recent." Shepard asked, trying to get as much information as she could about the situation.

"As you can see on this path, we managed to clear a lot of the rubble away. We've been breaking it down and a construction crew has been using it to make more material to help rebuild. It was all going smoothly until a crew found their way in the temple and saw the beacon. One of them touched it and was overcome with images. Talk spread faster than we could have imagined and it was all we could do to keep them out of the temple so no one else would get hurt. We screwed up by hiding this, but it seems we were right in our decision as this is the reaction to discovering the beacon. This was about three weeks ago now. The other temples were searched by other Asari and one of the other beacons was exposed due to reaper damage."

"And everyone just stopped working?"

"There are some who continue to work, but not enough to really make a difference. People are confused, scared, and now some of them are becoming paranoid. They want answers, but with contact and galactic travel the way it is due to the relays being damaged, we don't have much to work with. The councilor was the one who passed down the knowledge to me and had me keep this a secret. Only top ranking matriarchs were granted access to this information and I'm honestly not sure what I should do, but now that you're here, I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Has the councilor not given you any direction?"

"She's so busy dealing with the Citadel and relays that she hasn't really been focusing as much attention on this situation. I honestly suspect that she believes you to be a cure-all." Shepard wasn't sure how to respond to that as the path ended at a grand building.

The building loomed over them, a marvel of Asari architecture, though the top was missing, support beams sticking out at odd angles. Shearla motioned them inside. They followed her into one of the rooms on the first floor. There was a desk, a fountain against one of the walls, and several cozy arm chairs of matching, muted colors. Huge paintings of former Matriarchs adorned the walls. The floor was carpeted and on either side of the desk stood two gorgeous bookcases, though there were more trinkets and statues on them than actual books. Asari decor had always been about appearance and comfort more so than function.

She invited them to sit in the chairs and they obliged. "We've been trying to think of a solution and when we heard you were on your way, we did feel that we had the answer on our way. We were hoping you could offer a speech about how the beacon held information solely regarding the catalyst and that it was instrumental in helping defeat the reapers. We've tried, but hearing it from your mouth, the one that activated the catalyst and heard the message from the beacon, would carry power and hopefully stop questions."

"Is that all?" Shepard asked. It was far too easy. There had to be more.

"We were also hoping that you could do this to help occupy everyone's minds and put their worries to rest so we could fix the statues that contained the beacons and hide them away. They'll be out of sight and out of mind, their existence a thing of the past. We haven't been able to do too much with the temples since everyone is crowding them, but hopefully your speech could serve as a distraction of sorts."

"So you want to simply distract them and hide everything once more?" Liara sat up, agitated.

"Actually," Shepard shifted in her chair, "Dr. T'soni and I came up with a different solution. We assumed that this would be your solution. We believe there's another option that may just work for the better."

"Really? Well, let's hear it. I'm open to suggestions." Shearla leaned forward, hands placed on the desk in front of her.

"Stop hiding things from the people of Thessia." Shepard stood as she spoke. "These people survived a war, they survived their home planet being lost to the reapers, many of them even fought to help it become free. You owe it to them to be honest about the beacons and to expose them completely."

"You can't be serious, Commander. Do you know what these people would do if we told them that the reason the Asari became so advanced faster than other races is because we used messages from the Protheans? They need comfort at a time like this."

"They need the truth." Shepard smacked her hands down on top of Shearla's desk. "If Earth hadn't found Prothean technology and the relay, we'd still be trapped there and we all would have been decimated by the reapers. You don't have to make it sound like the Protheans did everything because they didn't. They helped you and gave you the tools to discover your own potential."

"The Commander is correct," Javik affirmed. "At that point, we were too far into the war to have directly influenced you as much as we did with other species."

"Thank you, Javik. There's nothing wrong with accepting help when you need it and you can't be responsible for something that happened so long ago. The people will hopefully understand. You owe it to them to at least try. The reason there's so much unrest now is because the truth was withheld from them. You have a chance now to set everything right." Shepard returned to her seat, standing behind it, hands rested on the back.

Shearla hung her head, cradling it in her hands. She let out a sigh. "You're probably right. I can't say that exposing the truth didn't come to the table, but we quickly dismissed that idea since that's what we would have done before. I guess it is a time for change."

"The galaxy is safe now and forever from such a huge threat. After we stood together to fight, we have a chance to make everything right and to be open with each other."

Shearla finally raised her head again and looked at the commander. "I need time to meet with the other Matriarchs and discuss what we've talked about. Tomorrow, in the morning, we can start talking to the people one way or the other." She stood, motioning for them to follow her out of the room. "We have rooms prepared for you on floor seven. Just take this elevator here and it's the door directly in front of the elevator. There's three rooms and bedding for each of you. You'll find that the garden the room connects to is quite exquisite. It overlooks the city, though the view is nothing like it once was. You are free to stay here for your entire stay on Thessia." She made her way to a door on the opposite side of the entry way and opened it. "And, thank you Commander. You've come a long way to help us and it won't be forgotten," she said over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

ooo

"How's the situation looking over there?" Shepard asked Garrus, speaking into her communicator. She was in the garden that was connected to their rooms. Liara and Javik were still getting settled while she had excused herself to communicate.

"There are a lot of confused and angry Asari around. We're back on the Normandy now. It was like a mob over here. How are things there?"

"We haven't been to the temple yet, but I believe we managed to talk the governing board into agreeing with our plan. We won't know until the morning."

"Politics just seem to follow you. Keep us updated. We'll join you in the morning."

"I'll call for you after the meeting. Sleep well," she said as she closed the communication link. Shepard stood silently after as she watched the sky turn from a faint pink to a deep blue, stars speckled across like spilled sugar. One of those stars could be her own system. This far away, everything looked the same. She rested her forearms on the stone railing that framed the garden and overlooked the grand city, or what was left. Watching Thessia fall had been one of the lowest points in her life. She had avenged it, but it was still with mixed emotions that she viewed the city.

Liara had told her stories about growing up here. She tried to imagine Liara as a child playing in a sandbox, but the image shifted in her mind to an unknown Asari toddler building castles while she and Liara watched on from a nearby bench. She shook the daydream away. Things were still too uncertain to even have thoughts about little blue children.

"I thought I might find you here still." Shepard turned to find Liara walking toward her carrying a tray with two cups and two sweets.

"What's the occasion?" Shepard asked, eying the tray.

Liara grabbed her hand and led her to one of the stone benches. "I don't need an occasion, do I?" She set the tray between them and picked up her tea, sipping it thoughtfully.

Shepard picked up the sweet and took a tentative bite. The taste was fruity and delicious. She ate hers faster than she meant to, coughing slightly after shoving the last bite in her mouth. The tea was amazing as well, though she wasn't familiar with the taste. "Thanks, Liara. I needed that."

"My pleasure," Liara smiled, setting the tray and their used dishes on the ground beside them. She folded her arms in her lap, fiddling with her hands. "Okay, I wasn't entirely truthful. There is an occasion."

"Oh?" Shepard regarded her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Liara looked Shepard in the eyes, studying every inch of the face that she still dreamed of losing in her deepest nightmares, but was reassured was still there when she woke up in her arms. "I've been studying human culture in my spare time."

"And I've been studying Asari culture in mine." Shepard eyed her mischievously.

Liara laughed, a small, tinkling sound, and shook her head. "That's not exactly what I meant. I've learned with you that you have to act because you never know when what you have will be gone."

"Liara," Shepard began, looking at her sadly. Liara held up her hand. Shepard swallowed against the words that hung in her throat.

"I don't wish to make you feel bad. As I've said before, it's not your fault. I tell you this so you can know why I have to act." Liara's hand drifted over her pocket. "When I heard we were coming to Thessia, I couldn't think of a better place than my home world to do this."

"What's going on?" Shepard asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Liara produced two rings from her pocket. Both were gorgeous with silver bands. One had a small, blue stone and the other a green one, matching their eyes. Shepard looked from her to the rings, feeling her heart beat quicken. "I love you, Shepard, and that's never going to change. Will you marry me and become my wife, my bond mate?"

Shepard looked down at the rings, caught off guard. A smile slowly crossed her face. "I think you already know the answer to that. I can't think if anyone else I'd rather spend my life with." Liara slipped the green stone ring onto Shepard's ring finger. Shepard took the blue one from Liara and placed it on her finger. She then embraced Liara.

"I love you, Shepard. I've loved you since we first teamed up against Saren. I wonder if anyone would have found me. I used to think love and the bond would be daunting, but you've shown me how amazing it really is," she spoke into her shoulder, Shepard refusing to let her go.

They sat in each other's arms, whispering plans for the future, until sleep began beckoning them back inside to the warmth of the bed. They followed, slipping into their pajamas and then between the sheets. Shepard studied Liara's form, stroking her hand. No matter what happened tomorrow or beyond, she would have this moment to hold as her own and to give her strength.

ooo

They sat patiently in Shearla's office the following morning as they waited for her to arrive. She finally stepped through the doors and looked at each of them in turn. She appeared tired. Shepard imagined that she couldn't have gotten much sleep. "I have spoken with Councilor Tevos and the governing board. We have decided after much deliberation that you are right and we should be honest about the beacons. It was necessary to hide that information at the time, but that time has passed."

Shepard nodded. "I'm glad you could come to this conclusion. I think it will really help everyone take a step forward with their own recovery as well as rebuilding."

"Tevos wanted to ask if you could be the one to inform everyone gathered. We have set up a projector at the other site so that you may be heard from both locations. Afterward, we would like your assistance in tearing down the statues that covered the beacons so that everyone knows we no longer have anything left to hide."

"Of course. I can call for the rest of my crew so that we have more numbers," Shepard suggested.

"I'd appreciate that, Commander. If you could meet me at the temple in an hour, we'll begin then."Shearla excused herself from the room.

"Cortez, can you bring Garrus and Tali to our position? We'll need them for today."

"Right away, Commander," Steve answered.

"Liara, any idea how I can easily break this news to the Asari population?" Shepard asked, standing.

Liara strode over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You always do well with your speeches. You'll do fine. Just be honest and not condescending."

"The way these Asari are acting over the beacons is absurd. There is no shame in accepting help from those more advanced than you. If it weren't for us, the Asari would most likely still be contained to this planet and would never have found the Citadel." Javik spoke matter-of-factly.

"These are uncertain times. They just want answers. I think they could care less what the beacons were for, but the fact that the governing board has responded the way they have has led to much uncertainty in a time where many have just lost homes, families, and friends," She explained, exiting the building. The others followed along.

She waited outside until she saw the alliance cruiser approaching. It touched down, Garrus and Tali jumping outside. "Do you need me to stay, ma'am?" Cortez asked through the communicator.

"That will be all. We'll call you if we need you."

"Ma'am!" Cortez flew back to the Normandy.

"So how are we handling crowd control?" Garrus asked as he joined them.

"By sending me to do their dirty work for them." Shepard folded her arms.

"Ah, is it time for another inspirational speech?" Tali asked. "You should really work in advertising. I have a feeling you can get the traffic flowing into shops, especially your favorites."

"Right," Shepard remarked, shaking her head in amusement.

ooo

Shepard watched as the crowd gathered, their voices droning together like the hum of a hive. The words were lost before they reached her, but her appearance there was causing quite a stir. Her crew marked the perimeter just in case there needed to be crowd control. She didn't want to have her gun on her so she would appear more peaceful, so she had given it to Liara to hold in case things got violent, though she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Liara stood close to her in the crowd, ready to deploy a biotic shield if necessary.

She saw a camera hovering above her, scanning her in preparation for broadcast. She glanced over at the temple that she had still yet to enter. From here she was standing, she could still see the gaping hole where she'd fallen and failed Thessia. She pushed away the feelings of guilt and fiddled with the ring on her finger. It eased her worries. Being engaged was still all so new to her. She hadn't even had time to tell the crew the news, which she planned to change once they finished here.

"Shepard, we're ready when you are." Shearla's voice echoed through her communicator, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see her standing in the temple out of sight.

"Right." She took a deep breath and clasped her hands behind her back, appearing casual. "People of Thessia, I've been asked to speak to you today on behalf of the matriarchs and on behalf of the galaxy that you helped save." The chatter died down as Shepard's voice boomed through the area. The gathered Asari all faced her curiously. "They have decided that there are to be no more secrets. The galaxy is at peace after the war and we want to keep it that way."

"Secrets?" One of the Asari whispered to her friend. The others in the crowd began whispering as well.

"Yes," Shepard spoke loudly, the chatter dying away once more, "there is a Prothean beacon in this temple and four others on Thessia. Yes, they were kept a secret, but with good reason." She turned so she was facing the temple. "Not long ago, I came here for the information contained in this beacon. We were building the crucible to stop the reapers, but without the catalyst, it was useless. This beacon told about the catalyst and was hidden so that no one could find it. Cerberus discovered it at the same time we did and they stole it from us that day while Thessia fell to the reapers. If this beacon had been public knowledge, it would have spelt trouble. There was a beacon on Eden Prime all those years ago and it led to destruction, it led to Saren."

Shepard began pacing. "Now the time for secrets is over. We fought a war together and we won, stopping the reaper threat. We are stronger and now is the time to stop hiding. Yes, your civilization, like the majority of other civilizations in the galaxy, had Prothean influences. Those influences served to help you, but they are not what made you great. You did that yourselves. You did that with their help and you made their technology your own. You progressed and touched the stars using it."

She stopped pacing and motioned to the temple. "We have all agreed to tear down the statues that hide these beacons and to display them for all of you to see so that you know we mean it when we say no more secrets."

It was short, sweet, and simple, just like all of Shepard's speeches. The crowd around her cheered. She stepped down from the podium and walked toward the temple, her crew following along behind. Liara passed Shepard her rifle as they walked up the steps. "Bravo, Shepard. That was well said." Shearla applauded.

"Now I believe you wanted our help in tearing down the statues that hide the beacons?" Shepard asked, cutting straight to business.

"Ah, yes, we were hoping you could help with that. We're going to start with the three that aren't exposed first so that no one will be left to wonder which those are. Leave the artifacts intact. You just need to break down the central statue that surrounds the beacon. We already have security teams at each location. Our team is starting on two of the locations and we patched coordinates to the final location to your omnitool. We appreciate your help. Now that this has hopefully died down, we can finally concentrate on rebuilding once more. Only time will tell if this will truly ease everyone's minds."

"You do know that we just eased their worries for now, but eventually they'll want more answers."

"Yes, but this will give us time to be able to get back on schedule so that we can have time to provide everyone with answers."

"Alright, we'll start our way to the temple. I'll report back to you at the end of the day."

"Of course, Commander. We can't thank you enough for your help. You are welcome to keep using the rooms we have for you, though there are only three beds."

"Don't worry, that's not going to be a problem. Thank you for your hospitality."

ooo

"So, how does it feel settling political problems, Commander?" Steve asked as they lifted from their location and headed to a temple somewhere in the north.

"Tiring. I miss the days when we could drop in, shoot a few things, and head back for drinks," she joked, leaning back in her seat. Liara sat at her side while Garrus and Tali sat across from them. Javik sat up front with Steve. "Oh, and while I have all of you here, I guess I should share the news." She shared a look with Liara and held her hand. "We're engaged to be married."

"You mean you weren't already?" Garrus asked playfully.

"I think what this Bosh'tet means is congratulations. We're happy for you," Tali said, motioning to the Turian at her side.

"Yeah, congratulations you two. You both deserve happiness." Steve smiled as he steered toward their destination.

"I had thought you two were already bondmates. This seems unnecessary," Javik seemed confused.

"I want to marry Shepard," Liara explained, no longer put off by Javik's manners. "While it is not always necessary to have such an official title to a bond, we both want this."

The cruiser began its descent. "We can have a celebration when we get back. Right now, I believe our janitorial duties wait," Garrus chuckled as the doors slid open and everyone jumped from the cruiser.

ooo

End Chapter 4


	5. Curtain of the Universe

"God, they're all gone." Major Coats' voice echoed through all nearby communicators.

"Did we get anyone to the beam?"

"Negative. Our entire force was decimated."

Liara had refused Chakwas' help, using the walls for support as she ran to her terminal. "She needs medigel!" Chakwas yelled over the roar of the engines as they dodged the reapers' attacks.

"Something tells me you're not going to have the chance until she hears about Shepard," Garrus shouted as the ship lurched under their feet.

"I can at least heal you. Come on!"

It was all dull noise to Liara. She was focused as she entered her room. "Glyph, bring up all communications since I first arrived aboard the Normandy right now!" She commanded. Glyph brought up a list on her terminal. She had them all playing at once until she heard Major Coats. She pulled it up and enhanced the audio. What she heard caused her heart to fall. She fell to her knees. Shepard, the galaxy, all those lives.

She stayed on the floor for some time unable to focus on anything. It was Glyph that pulled her to her senses. "Transmission of interest from Admirall Hackett."

"Play it," she said, halfheartedly.

"By god, she's done it."

Liara's eyes widened. She managed to pull herself from the floor. She felt sore all over, but that was unimportant. "Can we get any video from inside the Citadel?" She asked, replaying the transmission.

"Negative."

"Then we wait." Liara sat back, watching her screens, willing them to show her something. "Please," she whispered, "please come back to me."

ooo

The Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware related things. The last title actually came from a bible verse. Thanks again for all the support!

Sorry I took so long. Life decided to kick me. The next part should be up soon as well!

ooo

Chapter 5: Curtain of the Universe

ooo

Liara woke with a start. She looked over and saw that Shepard wasn't in bed. She panicked, throwing back the covers and standing. She stood up and turned in a circle, her chest tightening. "Liara," Shepard called, stepping into the room from the bathroom, "what's wrong?"

Liara couldn't help it, a small sob escaped her. Shepard quickly closed the distance between them and held her until Liara's cries subsided. "I'm sorry, that's unlike me. I just woke up and you weren't there. I had a dream about that night and reliving it made it so real."

"I had a nightmare and I was washing my face." Shepard turned to the window. It was still a few hours shy of morning. "I'm sorry."

"No," she shook her head, pulling out of the embrace, "you have nothing to apologize for. This is me being foolish. I shouldn't have assumed the worst when you were gone."

"But you did." Shepard sat on the bed, her night shirt riding up as she sat. She patted the bed beside her and Liara accepted the invitation. They sat in silence, neither saying anything. "I still wake from nightmares of Virmire, having to chose who we left behind to die. I wake from nightmares watching a little boy back on earth die over and over. I dream about what would have happened if I'd failed and the reapers had won and everyone I knew was killed. Tragic events have a way of following us, especially when they involve those we love. I wonder what would have happened if that blast had hit you back in London and I'd lost you."

"I just fear that I'll lose you again." Shepard hugged Liara, pulling her toward her. It was a hard truth that their relationship born from times of war was always bound to uncertainty and even in these peaceful times, it was a hard idea to become accustomed to.

"I can't promise that I'll always be here, but I will be whenever I can. There's no more war and there's nothing that is going to keep me down."

Liara smiled. "Thanks, Shepard."

"Now why don't we get some rest? Tomorrow's our last day of clean up duty." Shepard kissed her cheek before slipping back into bed. Liara snuggled against her side, closing her eyes, believing in Shepard.

ooo

"Toss that last bit of rubble here, Vakarian!" Shepard shouted from across the room.

"You sure about that? I do have quite the arm." Garrus grabbed it, tossing it from one hand to the other.

"I can handle it." She turned, facing him, arms ready.

"You asked for it." He reared back and tossed the chunk of statue as hard as he could. Shepard braced herself. She reached out and caught it, cradling it to her body to absorb the impact.

"That all you got?" she grunted, regaining her composure and tossing the rubble into a pile with the rest of the statue.

"Oh no, I've got much more, but from the sound of things, you probably couldn't handle it." Garrus looked on amused as Shepard stretched her back, arms on her lower back.

"It appears our job here is done," Javik noted, putting an end to the tom foolery. They admired their handy work. The statue was torn away and the beacon revealed. What damage had been done to the outside had been repaired and everything had been cleared away. The beacon stood proudly before then, glowing blue with energy.

"I was told the Asari wanted help deciphering the beacons for further knowledge. I wonder what this one says." She walked alongside it, curiosity piqued. A hologram beside it was talking about how others shouldn't touch it, though Shepard doubted that would really stop anyone. She knew they were planning to put up barriers around each beacon and she hoped it happened sooner than later.

She heard footsteps echoing through the stone room. She turned to see Shearla herself striding toward them. "Actually, that won't be necessary, not at the moment at any rate. There's been enough confusion and we can decipher them on our own terms. We have the basic knowledge from them at any rate."

Liara nodded, "They don't want any more political unrest at the moment. I can't say I blame them."

Shepard sighed, "It seems everyone's tiptoeing around lately."

"You must understand," Shearla gesticulated, "this clean up effort spans an entire galaxy. There's still confusion and unrest to deal with and our resources are stretched thin, not to mention people are still confused and wary. Until we get things back in order, no one really wants to take on more responsibility than we absolutely must."

"Ah," Shepard acknowledged flatly. Liara glanced over at her.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your help. It's been much appreciated. Feel free to spend as much time as you want here, though I know you have other missions to attend to." Shearla offered her hand. Shepard shook it firmly.

"Thanks for your offer. We'll rest the night here and head off first thing in the morning. I know Hackett will have a mission for me."

They said their goodbyes and boarded their shuttle back to the rooms. "Shepard, are you okay?" Liara asked, glancing over at her.

"I'm fine," she said, though it was obvious the opposite was true.

"You know, I was on the admiralty board. I believed much the same as you and I pushed too hard for things. It's hard to remember that those in power are just people themselves same as us." Tali added.

"You're right. I just wish I could say everything that needs to be said, but that's not how things work." Shepard rested her chin on clasped hands, elbows on her knees.

"You put way too much on yourself. You forget that you are simply one person as well. You don't need to carry the weight of the galaxy any longer." Liara's eyes were full of concern.

Shepard nodded, remaining quiet as she watched the scenary zoom by outside the window.

ooo

Shepard lay awake that night, Liara snuggled up to her side. Her mind was full of thoughts of their time on Thessia. She admitted that she could be impatient and did put too much on herself. Sometimes, she could even unfairly expect that of others. She was lucky she had such a good crew that could keep up with her and understood her. They were companions, even more than that, they were a family, and that's why they did work so well together.

She slipped out from between the sheets, being careful not to disturb Liara, and padded across the room, slipping on her boots. She slept in a pair of gym shorts and a cami. She tossed her N7 jacket on and grabbed her shotgun, closing the door silently behind her. She exited the building and fastened the rifle to her back. She walked, spare rubble crunching under her boots. She crammed her hands into her pockets, shivering slightly at the cool, night air.

She found a spot away from the city where no one would hear a few shots. It had been a long time since she'd last had to fire a gun. She didn't want to get rusty. She grabbed her rifle and threw some rocks into the air, hitting each before they fell. She aimed at several trees, sending a bullet into the small branches, leaves raining down around her. She ejected a thermal clip and began to load another when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "You've already spent an entire clip? You really are getting rusty."

She finished reloading and cocked the rifle. "Not a chance. You just arrived to the party late." She aimed at a small pebble and fired. She was a few centimeters off. "Damn."

"It is a windy night." Garrus commented, folding his arms.

"Maybe this rifle just needs calibrating." She tossed it to him. He caught it and aimed at the same pebble. He purposefully missed.

"Hmm, I think you're right. I'll have at it once we're aboard."

Shepard took the rifle from him and slung it back on her back. "It's okay, nothing a little scope can't fix."

Garrus studied her. "So why are we really out here?"

"I'm here for target practice, not sure about you."

Garrus laughed. "I'm here because I can tell when you have something on your mind. You're not good at hiding your emotions, you know."

Shepard sighed, sitting on a giant rock. Garrus sat on the other side. They leaned their backs against each other. She looked up at the stars above them. "Each star up there has planets. Each of those stars belongs to a system. Most of the systems have life. All of these stars are in our galaxy. That's a lot of life, a lot to manage, and some of them might not even be aware of what's going on."

Garrus glanced at the stars above. "You can really feel insignificant when you put it that way. Of course, not you, you're the great Shepard, savior of the galaxy."

Shepard laughed, "Sometimes all I want to do is take a cruiser and forget all of it, but I never could."

"None of us could, not you, me, Tali, Liara, or anyone else that's set foot aboard the Normandy. It's why we're still here together, even if several systems seperate us. We've seen things that no others have, made decisions that couldn't be expected of anyone. We knew what was coming and for the first time, we're in the dark about our future. Will there be a new threat? Will there be peace? It's all uncertain and that's unnerving. It can be easy to want to rush the present to get to the answers."

Shepard looked over at Garrus. He was very good at reading her. Then again, she could read him just as well. "Yeah." She stood, stretching. "We should probably go back and get some sleep. Tomorrow starts up another round of endless space travel."

"And endless calibrations," Garrus chuckled, following along behind her.

ooo

"We have a few missions waiting for you, but only one of them is truly accessible as we continue fixing the relays," Hackett sounded tired.

"How is that going?" Shepard asked.

"It was a smart idea to help the Asari. Once they stopped bickering, they were able to begin repairs on their relay. We're working, though the dark energy we've been using has gained some unusual and worrying interest."

"What kind of interests?"

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. We have Gianna Parasini keeping an eye on it and I'll let you know if there's any need for concern. We have received word that Wrex on Tuchanga wants to speak with you. We also have Quarians traveling to discuss issues concerning dark energy. The group is independent of main Flotilla interests and we'd like you to be there when they arrive, but that will be some time, so feel free to go to Tuchanga first."

"Sir, would it be possible to take a detour to Kahje? I promised a friend we would stop there for a quick business deal."

Hackett thought for a moment. "Yes, I don't see a problem with that. Kahje is relatively close. Try not to dawdle too long. There's another reason we're sending you to Tuchanga."

"Oh?" Shepard looked up with interest.

"We're trying to further galactic relations and take this opportunity for peace, as one of the major races and one that has been effected so heavily by the other races in necessary but unfair ways, the Krogan are being granted a seat on the council."

Shepard's eyes widened in surprise at the news. "That's great, I bet Wrex will be happy to hear that."

"That's all I have for you for now. Keep me informed on any updates and if I have anything else for you to do, I'll let you know. Hackett out."

Shepard stepped out of the debriefing room and into the scanning room. On the way, she passed her old debriefing table. Now it was used for political meetings, though there hadn't been a need for it since the Krogans and Turians had formed an alliance.

"Go on through, Commander." One of the door guards waved her on, sounding extremely bored.

"You're not going to scan me?" She asked, surprised as they had been the two to diligently request scans even when they weren't necessary, perhaps as a mechanic to feel important.

"There's no real point anymore, is there? There's no real point for us." The other sighed, sounding fairly discontent.

"You're still important, the both of you," she reassured.

"If we're so important, then what are out names?" The door guard on the bridge side asked. The other looked up, interested to hear the answer.

Shepard shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I never took the time to remember."

"My point exactly." She crossed her arms.

"We should change that. What are your names? I'll remember them this time."

The bridge guard smiled. "I'm Tabitha and my better looking companion would be Meike."

Meike blushed, "Oh stop."

"So what are you two skilled in, besides boring door scans?" Shepard asked, conversationally.

"Well," Tabitha began, "I'm good with technology and research. I actually helped make the mechanics for this scanner."

"I love constructing things. I usually tinker away in my spare time." Meike stepped to the side and revealed a pile of interesting, mechanical toys in a wide array of shapes and colors.

"This one we worked on together." Tabitha held up a Varren shaped, small robot. It moved its jaw and barked.

"Those are amazing!" Shepard couldn't help but smile. It had been ages since she'd played with toys, but these were absolutely charming. "What else could you build? Anything that could be beneficial to the alliance?"

The two looked at each other. "We actually have some ideas."

"I'd love to see them sometime." An idea crossed her mind. "Why don't you take Vega's old work bench and you two can tinker down there? If we need something scanned, I'll call you up."

"Do you really mean that, Commander?" Tabitha was shocked, though that didn't stop a grin from spreading over her face, one that was mirrored on Meike's face.

"Of course, plus Steve could probably use the company."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two gathered up the toys and ran down to the shuttle bay.

Shepard nodded a greeting to Samantha as she stepped up to the galaxy map. It took her a few moments, but she finally located Kahje. Joker brought the engines to life and soon, Illium was just a memory below. She watched through the hologram as Illium became indistinguishable from the stars around them with a content sigh.

"So Commander," Traynor spoke, typing on the Computer systems as she did so, "Steve told me you had some major news."

"Did he, now?" Shepard seemed amused. "Liara asked me to marry her and," Shepard held up her left hand, "I couldn't say no."

Traynor observed the ring, whistling. "Now that's what I call a ring. I'm happy for you. You deserve some happiness." Traynor was genuinely happy.

Shepard brought her hand back down, leaning on the railing surrounding the map. "What about you? Have you found anyone special?"

Traynor laughed, "I can't say anyone is jumping to play chess with my board. Everyone aboard this ship is either taken, not quite my type, or Diana Allers."

"What's wrong with Allers?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I'll just say cheek bones that could cut through a Krogan's hump. She's smart, but I'm quite fine simply playing chess against the computer."

Shepard nodded. "Can't say I blame you. She flirted with me several times. Even after she knew I'd been taken for a few years."

"What's it like?" Traynor asked, a dreamy quality to her voice.

"What's what like?"

"To have someone to come home to after a long day of work? To have someone that wants to be with you until the very end? I've had girlfriends before, mind you, but no one ever really wanted to get serious. I want the whole package, you know, kids, dog, white picket fence. I suppose it sounds silly." Traynor sighed wistfully.

"Not at all, Traynor. I want the same, well, maybe not the dog."

Traynor looked over, studying Shepard's face. "Do you really think you ever could settle down?"

Shepard considered the question, lacing her fingers together. "I've been a spacer my whole life. My parents were military and I joined the second I turned eighteen. I've never managed to stay planetside for too long. Something always calls me back. I figure one day the calls will stop and I'll be able to sit back in the mountains, take up bird watching, though part of me will always feel that need for the subtle rumble of engines beneath my feet."

"You sound like the doctor." Traynor smiled.

"Chakwas is a kindred spirit and a good friend. We've been together since I first started serving aboard the Normandy." Shepard glanced down at Traynor, a small, reminiscent smile on her face. "Don't worry, you'll find the girl of your dreams. If it can happen to me, it can happen to you. And to answer your question, it's one of the most amazing feelings. It gives me strength in times when I feel like giving up and it's a familiar comfort that you can lose yourself in."

"Thank you, Commander." Traynor was lost in thought. She watched as Shepard left through the elevator, imagining how wonderful it would be to have that same comfort.

ooo

Shepard stepped into Javik's room, taking in the unusual surroundings. She never quite understood what any of his tech was, but she noted their email messaging system ran smoother since he'd been on board. "We're on our way to Kahje," she said finally.

Javik nodded his acknowledgement. "Thank you, Commander."

"You sure I can't talk you out of this?" she asked, already knowing the answer, which Javik could sense.

As they both already knew the answer, one was not required. "I have studied Earth recently. You were still primates when my people set up base on Mars. There were much larger creatures, some with intelligence on par with your own, and yet you used what was around you and adapted. Humans adapt faster than any other specie. You took the planet and made it your own. You took the stars and made a place for yourself. You have many traits I can see in my own people and yet rather than conquer the stars, you joined them together. If my people were still around, none of this would be possible. It is like a tree that falls, leaving sunlight for smaller plants below. By our death you were nourished. This is not my time and I am tired. I just want to sleep with my men and my brothers."

Shepard nodded slowly. She stepped up behind Javik and placed a hand on his back, concentrating all the emotions that she could not put into words into this touch.

"You aren't Prothean, but this," he turned and grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly, "is a start." Shepard turned to leave. "Take care of Liara when I am gone. She cares for you so much that the feeling can be overwhelming to sense. She has lost you twice now. I don't think she can take losing you again."

"I will. Always."

"Goodbye, Shepard."

ooo

"You've been to Kahje before, what's it like?" Shepard asked Liara as she washed her face in the bathroom.

"Very wet. Most of their bases are undersea and traveling under the water can be terrifying, especially if you're dodging bullets and barely surviving." Liara was using Shepard's terminal to look through Alliance files while her fiancé completed her bedtime rituals.

Shepard winced. She was used to traveling through a dangerous environment in a ship, but thinking on how Liara almost drowned-a sensation she imagined similar to being spaced-made her feel uneasy. "You think we'll find any trouble there?"

Liara shook her head, sending some of the information she'd discovered to her network for later study. "No. That was due to Cerberus trying to strike a deal with me concerning Mars."

"A deal that involved trying to kill you?"

"Or trying to scare me into a truce."

Shepard smiled, "Then they didn't know you at all." She stepped out of the bathroom and into her lover's embrace. She reveled in the safety and Liara's scent, breathing deeply before exhaling in a sigh.

"Anything troubling you?" Liara asked, eyes full of gentle concern.

"It's the reason behind our trip to Kahje. Javik is...well, he's-"

"Planning to kill himself where the rest of his squad now lie after we go to Ilos?" Liara finished for her.

Shepard's head snapped up, green eyes meeting blue. "Why am I not surprised you know."

Liara smiled. "I am a very good information broker." her smile then fell as she let out a sigh of her own. "He has been a good friend. He is curt and forward, but he grows on you. I will miss him, but I do understand."

Shepard hugged Liara tight before pulling away from the embrace and heading toward her bed, exhaustion hitting her. "It's a noble mission, really. I'd want to die with my crew. It wouldn't feel right to survive while they died around me."

Liara settled into her side of the bed. "As would I." She looked thoughtfully at the stars above. "But I won't, will I?"

Shepard was never sure what to say when this came up. "Liara..."

"No." Liara held up her hand. "Don't. Let's enjoy now. Let's enjoy what time we have with Javik, the crew, and each other."

Shepard slid toward her and wrapped her arms protectively around Liara's delicate frame. Liara sighed in content, snuggling into her. "I love you. I always will."

"And I, you." Liara felt Shepard's breathing even out and deepen as she fell asleep. Liara watched Shepard, studying her face. She looked so peaceful. It was a foreign expression on the woman's face. She wanted to remember every detail of her, from the way she tucked her hair behind her ears to the way she would furrow her brows when she was concentrating. And how she could slash through oncoming forces with ease, then turn around and hold her so genteelly. Shepard was always in control and when she wasn't or was uncertain, she would become so uneasy, though she'd never admit that.

Shepard had loved her despite her awkwardness and unease. She had remained faithful even when they had to be apart for years. She never gave up on them, even when so much was at stake and it would have been easy. Shepard had admitted to needing her, in her own way. She was a constant in a galaxy of uncertainty.

Liara closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Shepard's skin. Warmth meant she was alive. She hadn't lied when she said that she was Shepard's. Liara was aware that she could never love anyone like this again and as a scholarly type, she would prefer to stick to her books or write some of her own. She stopped her thought train. It was getting dangerously close to a topic she was refused to have on her mind once more.

She snuggled closer to the human and gave herself over to dreamland.

ooo

Tali gazed out the observation window at the stars. Each star had worlds that orbited them and some of those contained life. One of those contained her home world. The thought was still foreign to her even after a few months time had passed.

She hadn't had much contact with the other admirals and none with Rannoch. This was mostly due to the relay destruction. Rannoch was quite far from the Sol system. Once the relays were repaired, she wanted to return to Rannoch, though she wasn't sure if she could settle down. She'd been on ships her whole life. She also knew that a certain Turian would never leave Shepard's side, so long as she traveled the stars.

She stepped away from the window and clasped her hands together in front of her. She wasn't sure what to make of the relationship. Garrus had been a friend and comrade for years. They had gotten closer once she arrived back on the Normandy after reclaiming Rannoch. She wasn't sure if it was a love born from a dire time or if it was genuine. Whatever it was, she had not felt so strongly about someone since her childhood crushes.

She returned to engineering, keeping quiet. Adams would often times work until he fell asleep. Tali suspected he had lost someone important during the war, but the two of them never talked much on personal issues, though she knew the man admired her skills. He had told her once that the Normandy wasn't the same ship without her, which had made her smile, though no one could tell.

Sure enough, Adams was slumped over the console, snoring slightly. She shook her head and grabbed a blanket from the room below. Gabby and Ken were snoozing on the bed Jack used to inhabit. It seemed that the war brought many people together. It was nice to have someone to return to after everything. Even though she couldn't say she was close friends with Liara, she was happy that in the end, she did have Shepard to return to.

Tali draped the blanket over Adams' shoulders. She stood in front of her own and began browsing through data. Garrus had his calibrations; she had this.

ooo

Shepard woke the next morning to a suspiciously empty inbox. Liara had already left and had turned the alarm off so she hadn't woke until noon. She quickly pulled on her clothes and marched down to Liara's quarters. She crossed her arms and looked over at her partner accusingly.

"What?" She asked with feigned innocence. Shepard raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh alright. I may have answered your emails for you. You needed the time off. You haven't really had any time to truly catch up with anyone."

Shepard mulled this over. It was true. Aside from a few quick chats or drinks, there had been no true interactions on her part. "What kind of responses?"

Liara pulled up images of the emails on several of the screens. "Ashley is unhappy with the councilor position as she misses her old work. I figured that would be the case, so I told her chin up until the relays are back in order because there truly isn't much to do until then. Tevos is pleased with our work and says she owes us. I doubt she'll ever follow up on that. James is doing well with his training. Many political emails and some spam. It took me no time at all to sort through it. The information was also very helpful."

"How can you answer everything so fast? It takes me all day." Shepard was impressed.

"I know what people want to hear, plus I can easily give them the information they want. You also take forever mulling over what you could say and the effects your words could have. This is a one time only thing, though."

Shepard closed the distance between them and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, Liara."

She smiled, "Anytime. Now go enjoy your day off."

ooo

Garrus jumped as the door slid open. He was used to the quiet hum of the engines being his only company until night time hours arrived. "How're calibrations?"

"Shepard? I almost forgot what you looked like. Escaping death twice and then being buried under the galaxy's paperwork." His eyes shone as he looked on her fondly.

Shepard rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Liara took care of my paperwork so I could have the day off. I haven't really talked to any of the crew since the first night we all had drinks."

"Well, that was always your style. Dive in head first. It's just harder to come up from air when there's emails as opposed to bullets."

She leaned on his work table beside him, head resting on her hands. "I hate to admit it, but I almost miss dodging bullets."

Garrus gazed over at her. He could pick out a few strands of premature grey hair mixed with her brunette strands. "The galaxy still expects you to fix all their problems even after everything you've done. Typical."

She stood. "I'm more a symbol than anything. That's what all of us are. Symbols of diversity working together, Hackett said as much. Plus we have one of the fastest ships out there."

"You also have a surprising knack for getting the job done. Also for coming back from the dead."

She smiled. "What do you say to a few day time drinks? Or does that gun still need calibrating?"

Garrus looked over his shoulder. In all honesty, the gun hadn't needed calibrating in a long time now that they had nothing that required a thannix canon in the face. "I think I can spare a few moments."

ooo

Tali strode in the lounge to find a slightly drunk Shepard laughing at her own story. "What did I just walk into?"

"You finally made it! Join us!" Shepard welcomed her forward, holding up a straw.

"It's two in the afternoon." Tali turned her head from one to the other, disbelief in her voice.

"It's called being day drunk. It's all the rage back on Earth."

"Since when have you been on Earth long enough to know this?" Shepard's face scrunched as she mulled over the question, unsure how to form a response to that. "Alright, Spacer, but only because, Keelah, I could use a drink."

She accepted the straw and poured herself a drink. "Rough night?" Garrus asked, concern in his voice.

Tali took a sip of her drink. "I just couldn't sleep. I spent all night doing engine research."

Shepard set her drink down, eying Tali. "Have you heard from the Migrant Fleet?"

Tali couldn't help but laugh. "You always know how to get directly to the issue. I have heard from them. Things are strange. There are a few Quarians on Rannoch and they report that the Geth have ceased functioning." Shepard fiddled with her glass, looking away. "But the thing is, the suits are still working overtime as they were when the Geth integrated with our systems. We're still recovering as fast as ever, actually faster now. There have even been reports of still hearing Geth voices. It's all bizarre and I'm not sure what to make of it. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Geth dreadnought that was destroyed during the reaper fighting."

Shepard set her glass down and stood, sobered. The two looked at her curiously. She told them of her choice and the consequence to synthetics. When she finished, neither met her eye.

"Even though I am always in this suit, I am not synthetic and I wouldn't want to be partially synthetic. I have nothing against them, of course, but I am who I am. I think many would feel the same way as I do. Controlling the reapers seems too much like Cerberus' goals. I would have made the same choice. I understand it can't have been easy, but then I wonder if synthetics are truly gone, why are my people still advancing as they did when the Geth were still around. It really makes no sense."

"You've been carrying that around, haven't you?" Garrus asked her, his voice compassionate. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Shepard sat back down. "I told Joker, but he said he could still hear EDI's voice from time to time. I told Hackett and he wanted to keep this quiet until we knew for sure that synthetics were gone." She took a long swig. "It's been hard. I've told Liara, but other than that, I've kept it to myself."

"It doesn't make sense. Something isn't adding up here," Tali pondered.

"That's my thought. We still know so little about the Reapers and who knows if we can actually trust that the catalyst was telling the truth." Shepard ran her fingers through her short, brunette hair. "The Reapers were a race that survived on genocide, destroying more advanced races so that those younger could flourish. I did just that. I destroyed the Reapers so that all of us could stand a chance. I just wish there hadn't been sacrifices."

"That tends to happen with a war." Garrus drained the rest of his drink and filled his glass again. "Though you know, the Asari had unrest from their secrets. A secret this scale could lead to a lot more than disgruntled protesters."

Shepard rolled his sentence around her head. "You're right." She stood, turning to leave the room.

"Shepard, where are you going?" Tali asked, not having even finished her first glass.

"To talk to Hackett. And if he won't listen, well, I'm still a spectre and I report to the council." She walked purposefully out of the room.

"So much for her day off," Talu commented, sipping her drink.

"I don't think Shepard and the words 'day off' can be used in the same sentence." Garrus seemed amused. "I just hope getting this off her chest will finally help her find some peace."

"It's been two months. People are going to be mad this was kept secret."

Garrus turned his drink in his hands. "Maybe people will be a bit more willing to listen to the person who is responsible for them still being alive."

ooo

Liara wondered through the halls, turning her head to try and catch a glimpse of a familiar form. She had tried the bar first, but only Garrus and Tali were inside, cradled drunkenly in each others arms. Chakwas was alone in the medbay, mulling over some data. Steve had been on vidcall with James. She tried Shepard's room last in case she had decided to have an early night, but the room was empty, save the fish that floated lazily around the aquarium. Liara pushed a button to feed them and left back through the elevator.

She hadn't check the main deck, but as most of Shepard's work required her to be here, she'd assumed it would be abandoned. "Samantha, have you seen Shepard?" She asked once she was on deck.

Traynor turned from her console suddenly, quickly tabbing out of some game. "Yes, she went into the war room. Is something wrong?"

Liara shook her head. "No, this was just supposed to be her day off."

"Is Shepard even capable of taking a day off?"

Liara sighed, "I had hoped." she waved to the specialist and excused herself in Shepard's direction. She noted that the door guards weren't at their posts. She thought she'd seen them in the bay with Steve, but she admitted that she didn't really know them well enough to notice one way or the other.

"Shepard?" she called, stepping into the war room. The terminal now stood powered down, assets no longer needing to be calculated. She wondered if they would repurpose the room to be more useful, or at the very least reprogrammed.

She heard Shepard's voice coming from the communication room. "You've heard my message. I've worded it as best I can. How can you not let me distribute this? We've been arguing for far too long." She sounded extremely frustrated.

"We've been over this before,"Admiral Hackett sounded equally frustrated, though it was masked by his usual calm demeanor, "that information will only lead to trouble."

Liara peeked inside. "Everyone has a right to know. You saw what was happening on Thessia. And that's just one planet with one issue. This information effects everyone. They deserve to know, especially the Quarians."

"I see what you are aiming for, Shepard, I really do, but we're still rebuilding. Now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time, while it's still fresh. We won't have any excuse once the years start piling up and we decide to withhold this information."

Hackett remained silent. "We have so much we're dealing with now. I really don't know how we can handle another major issue such as this. We're too few people covering too many tasks. I worry about the state of humanity."

"Then let me handle this issue. It was my decision. I had to decide the fate of a galaxy and it's only fair that I reap the consequences of that decision."

"That was a huge decision. One that wasn't fair to place on a single person. You did the best you could with what you knew."

Shepard sighed, feeling mentally exhausted. "It's one I live with everyday. It's a decision that haunts my dreams. I saw EDI's body and now the Quarians are sending Tali messages about the Geth. I feel guilty and I just want them to know. I want to get this off my chest. I didn't know for sure that all synthetics would be destroyed, but they were and it's because of a decision I made."

Hackett rubbed his forehead. "I have other duties that need tending. I'll make my decision and report back to you tomorrow."

"With all due respect, sir," her voice was even, controlled, "as a spectre, my job is to serve the council as I best see fit."

Hackett stared at her. He felt tired and stretched far too thin. "Very well. I can't be of much help in this matter, but I do understand your reasons. Hopefully the galaxy will take this news better than we can hope. I imagine there will be many questions from the Quarians. I hope you're prepared for whatever consequence follows. I will choose to respect your decision. Hackett out."

Shepard slumped over the console, cradling her head in her hands. She stayed in the position only momentarily as she quickly started keying something in. Soon, Ashley's face came to life on the monitor.

"Commander! I wasn't expecting to hear from you in person, everything okay?" A mixture of joy and confusion played on Ashley's face.

Shepard smiled at the holographic image. "Everything's fine, Ash, well, as fine as they can get with us."

"That's a relief."

"How's council life treating you?"

"Off the record?"

"As always."

Ashley took a deep breath. "I really don't care for the position. Politics aren't my strong point. I'm grateful for the oppertunity to help humanity as well as you, but it's not really my thing. I can understand why Anderson relinquished the position as soon as he did. Don't think I'll be running for a second term."

Shepard nodded understandably. "I can understand. There's no way I could take such a position. I actually have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Ashley asked, curious.

"Do you remember the decision I had to make to stop the war? I want to release full details of what happened."

"What did happen?" Ashley narrowed her eyes slightly in curiosity.

Shepard pulled up the recorded image of her that she'd spent hours perfecting and played the message that detailed everything. Ashley watched intently with pursed lips. "I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry you had to make that decision. So is that why EDI..." she trailed off.

"Yeah." Shepard closed her eyes.

"This is huge news. I can't say I know how it'll be taken."

"Everyone has a right to know, Ash."

Ashley nodded. "I'll bring this to the other councilors. I'll call you as soon as I have their input. I can't do anything without discussing it with them first."

"I understand."

"And ma'am, thanks for saving all of us again. I know it wasn't easy. I don't think anything less of you for this."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Ashley's image faded away.

Shepard slid to the floor, leaning against the console. She felt exhausted, but also free from the weight of this burden that had been following her. She closed her eyes, letting herself be lulled by the pulsing sounds of electronics.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps. "I thought this was supposed to be your day off." Liara's hands were on her hips, looking down at her fiancé.

Shepard struggled to her feet, Liara helping to pull her up. "I did, too, but work always has a way of finding me."

Liara slipped her hand into Shepard's, giving her a worried look. "I heard some of what was going on. This is about your decision, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied simply. Liara nodded, not pressing the issue. She figured Shepard had talked about this enough for one day.

"It's almost dinner time. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"I could use some grub," Shepard smiled, allowing herself to be led gently forward, their hands still joined.

Samantha waved as they passed, smiling at the two. They arrived at the mess table as Garrus and Tali were leaving the lounge. "Hey you two," Shepard waved them over.

"Finally enjoying that day off?" Garrus asked, pulling out a chair for Tali.

"Only because I had to drag her away from work." Liara shoved her arm playfully.

"I'll grab us all plates." Shepard volunteered, smiling at everyone.

"What part of day off...oh never mind. I'll grab our drinks." Liara admitted defeat and followed her.

Garrus chuckled, "They're already acting like an old, married couple."

"Well, they have been together for years. I hope we don't get like that."

"Oh one day we will. You think you'll always be cool, dancing the nights away together on Omega, and then you wake up one morning Discussing the finer points of food that comes in a paste."

"You have got to be joking," Tali sounded both amused and slightly put off.

"There's nothing wrong with growing together," Shepard smiled as she sat down, passing plates to Tali and Garrus. The food they received was bland, but didn't make them need to vomit.

"And paste food lasts for quite some time, especially if you will be away from civilization for some time. As an archeologist, I know this well." Liara handed everyone a cup and reclaimed her seat beside Shepard.

"Thank you, Liara." Shepard rolled her eyes and then shook her head in amusement.

"Oh you love it." Liara smiled slyly.

"Of course I do." Shepard's voice was low as she took Liara's hand in hers.

"Trying to eat here, but you two are making that rather difficult." Garrus eyed the two.

"Get a room, you two." Tali crossed her arms in mock annoyance.

"That sounds like a plan, actually. I volunteer mine after dinner," Shepard offered to Liara.

"Oh Ke'lah." Tali shook her head.

"Achem, well, it is good to see you loosening up, Shepard." Garrus took a few bites from his dinner.

"Thanks. I feel much better after finally reporting everything to the council. Not quite looking forward to the paperwork, though," she groaned, thinking of how many emails she would wake to once the motion was passed.

"Enjoy this calm while it lasts. We still have a ways to go before Kahje." Garrus said, finishing his dinner.

ooo

Shepard and Liara lay in bed, exhausted, the afterglow of sex fading into a happy warmth as they held each other. It wasn't long before both of them drifted into their separate dreamlands.

Liara stepped through a sea of broken bodies, Geth from the looks of them. On the horizon, she saw a glow. She ran toward the white light, though the bodies slowed her progress. The light grew brighter and brighter the closer she got until she couldn't see anything.

There was no shape, but she could sense a familiar presence. "It has been far too long, Shadow Broker."

"Glyph!" Liara gasped, recognizing the voice instantly. When EDI had shut down, so had her assistant, though she had never really connected the two before, assuming the VI to have simply overrun itself.

"You have incoming data from the council. It's all regarding Shepard's decision with the Reapers. The Salarian representative took the longest to convince."

Liara stared ahead, unable to see Glyph for the blinding light. "How can you know that?"

"I was programmed to keep up with incoming information."

"This doesn't make any..." Liara trailed off as the light began to fade. "Wait! I still have questions!"

"Wait!" she shouted as she woke up, stirring her bondmate.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I have to check something." Luara jumped out of bed and headed toward the elevator. Shepard looked up concerned and followed her, pulling on a shirt. Liara had pulled on one of Shepard's old shirts to cover herself.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"I'll tell you once I know for sure." Liara stared straight ahead, determined. She approached her terminal after the elevator had arrived, Shepard a few paces behind. She booted up her data files on the council's proceedings, quickly scanning the data. "Goddess!" Luara gasped, a hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Shepard looked at the data curiously.

"The Salarian councilor took the longest to convince. There's no way I could have known that. In my dream, Glyph told me about this."

"Glyph? Shepard looked at her in confusion.

ooo

End part 5


	6. Normality Construct

The Shepard

Chapter 6: Normality Construct

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bioware does. Sorry for the long wait. This part has been done for some time, I just haven't been able to submit it due to holidays and such. But here it is and Chapter 7 won't be far behind! I also breifly mention something that pertains to the events from the comic Homeworlds vol 4. So if you feel confused, it might be from that comic. I also based my view on Kahje from that comic as well!

ooo

Shepard watched the stars as they twinkled through her skylight. She lay awake, alone in her bed. Liara had been fervently running through data since her dream, though she hadn't had it since. It was still early enough that her fiancé may return. If she was up too late, she usually just slept in her own room so as not to disturb Shepard.

Shepard hadnt been sleeping much herself. She dealt with the council and emails nearly nonstop since her admission. Ashley had been supportive, though Hackett refused to acknowledge both of them going against his wishes. Everyone had been generally supportive, given the options. Even the Quarians, though they mourned the loss of the geth. The few outcries were quieted by the prospect that if it hadn't been for synthetic destruction, Reapers would still be destroying them all. It was still too soon, though, to truly gauge the consequences of sharing this knowledge.

Times were so uncertain. Not knowing the future made her uneasy, but she'd retrain her focus on their current mission on Kahje. The mission would eventually lead to an outcome she didn't desire, but she remembered well how helping her crew helped them survive a suicide mission against overwhelming odds.

She heard a sound at her door. A hopeful smile played on her lips subconsciously. "Door's open," she acknowledged, standing. She was in a comfy pair of camo sweat pants and a black camisole.

Liara entered, looking mentally drained. "If I never see a number again, it'll be too soon." She flopped on the bed, rubbing the sides of her forehead.

Shepard smiled, sitting on the bed. She turned so that she could rub the Asari's back. "Good to see you so early. I've missed seeing you."

Liara smiled, an arm draped over her eyes. "I've missed you. I'm done with my research for now. I don't have enough data to continue for a silly dream."

"Did you find anything at all?" Shepard asked as she lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Liara shook her head. "The data is limited. No one reports dreams. The only person I really have any data from is Joker and he's not, well, the most reliable source. I'm not sure what's real and what's his wishful thinking." She sighed, snuggling against Shepard.

"Maybe you'll find something on Kahje tomorrow. You know you have my support." Liara smiled at this and kissed Shepard. She returned it with the vigor to make up for several lonely nights. Their limbs intertwined, as did their minds before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

ooo

Shepard stood in the landing bay, waiting for her crew to arrive. Cortez was, of course, already present. Garrus was idly chatting to him about calibrations.

"Shepard!" She turned to see one of the former door guards heralding her. She walked over to their workbench. "We made something awesome! It was supposed to just be a little mechanic toy, but this thing has a mind if its own!"

The toy looked like a little geth with wheels instead of legs. Shepard realized many kids would grow up not know what geth were. It was a weird thought that gathered at the pit of her stomach. The toy stopped at the edge of the work table in front of Shepard and revved its engine. "What does it do?" She asked, cautiously curious.

"It's supposed to be controlled through cerebral stimuli so one can be present without actually being present, but this one moves on its own in a curious manner." The toy stood in front of Shepard, it fidgeted slightly.

She was going to ask more questions when the elevator doors opened and the rest of her crew stepped out. She turned her attention as they fell in line. The toy made a beeline for them and stood at attention on the end. "What on Earth is that?" Garrus asked, watching the toy curiously.

"It's an experiment that seems to be going a bit haywire," Shepard commented as the two door guards gathered the toy and returned it to their workbench.

"Seems to have a mind of its own. Like an AI," Tali watched the toy, intrigued.

"We can figure that out later. We need to dock now. Kahje has given us clearance to land. Luckily, the Reapers hadn't had time to really touch the Hanar, so there won't be any rubble. Our goal is to get in there and let Javik talk, really. We're commissioning the Hanar to fix the relays to Ilos. Hopefully, having an 'Enkindler' do the talking will make them fix things for free. Liara will be with Javik. Tali and Garrus will be sticking with me as cover in case things get heated, which I seriously doubt. Alright, let's move out!"

Everyone marched aboard the small ship as Steve jumped into the pilot seat and steered them down.

"You know, I've never been to Kahje. I've always been curious about the planet, though," Tali commented as they sped toward the mostly blue planet.

"I've been there before. My last visit was anything but pleasant." She shuddered, remembering almost drowning as she tried to find information to help them on the war against the reapers. The discovery had ultimately led her to the beacon on Mars.

"Hopefully this'll be a more pleasant visit." Shepard gave Liara a sympathetic look.

"Without Cerberus, it should be." She nodded.

They touched down and exited. "I'm heading to the market. There's a few things I'd like to pick up." Steve waved.

"We'll radio you if we need anything." Shepard nodded. "Alright, now to find the Hanar we contacted this morning."

That was easier said than done as all of them looked exactly alike. It was a sea of pink jellyfish with a few drell sprinkled here and there. "I'm going to contact them on my omnitool." Liara offered. Shepard nodded her approval. She noticed several Hanar were turning toward them, whispering pulsing throughout the docking bay.

"Hilett, where was our rendezvous point again?" Liara asked.

Shepard couldn't help but look around, wanting a moment to herself away from whispers that, for once, weren't centered around herself. She walked out of the landing bay into the bright sun. A gentle sea breeze brushed past her exposed skin. They were on a base floating in one place on the water. She could see several bases dotted along the horizon, but no land. Boats and submarines zipped through the waves to their destinations.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Shepard jumped at hearing the voice, hand gripping the handle of her pistol as a defense measure. The voice was strangely familiar. She turned and saw Koylatt smiling up at her.

"Koylatt! I didn't know you were back on Kahje!" Shepard smiled, gripping his hand firmly.

"It was my dad's last request to me. He thought I'd be safest back on Kahje and judging by what happened to the citadel, he was right."

"Your dad was a smart man." Shepard bowed her head, remembering the Drell that had risked everything for her mission.

"I heard you'd be arriving. I had to see for myself. I don't have any friends here, so it's nice to see a familiar face. So why are you on Kahje?"

"We're commissioning the repair of the Mu relay and other relays leading to Ilos."

"Why Ilos?" Koylatt asked, confused.

"It's the last wish of a good friend," Shepard sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked just as Liara stormed angrily toward Shepard.

"Hilett is offended at my inability to tell Hanar apart and won't help unless I find him on my own."

"Hilett? I know him. He owns a contracting company." Koylatt motioned toward one of the floating bases in the distance.

"Looks like we'll be needing your help, then. Can you help us find Norse?" Shepard asked.

Koylatt smiled. "Of course."

"I'll get the others. Can you get us a boat out there?"

He nodded. "It shall be done."

ooo

The wind whipped through Shepard's short hair. "So Koylatt, is there any land nearby?"

"Not around here. There's not much land at all. What little of it there is is all preserves anyway. Some Drell have homes there and keep peace with the trees. Most non-Hanar that live here have their homes on bases."

"Most fascinating. I didn't get much time to sight see when I was here last. I'd love to see some of their enkindler relics."

"If there's time, we can look at them together. I am curious about these creatures that have come to worship my people." Javik had his hands folded in his lap, quiet in his thoughts.

Shepard nodded. "We really have nothing but time now." It was still strange to her and hard to get used to the fact that after rushing against time, it was no longer required. She could stop and smell the roses if she wanted. The galaxy was at a standstill until the recovery efforts could regain a semblance of what they had before.

They reached their destination and climbed out of the boat. "Thanks, Koylatt. We couldn't have done it without you." Shepard thanked him.

"And you still can't," Koylatt chuckled as he motioned to the crowd of Hanar that all looked identical.

"How do you tell Hanar apart?" She asked, bewildered. Koylatt laughed as he led them forward. They pushed passed the pink aliens, mutter apologies as they went. They finally stopped in front of a grand, domed building.

"The one in the middle is Norse, to his right is Khasthon, and on his left is Hilett." Koylatt motioned to a group of three Hanar that stood at the steps of a great building.

"Garrus, keep your weapon handy and fall back. If something goes wrong-"

"I'll have a bullet in their head two seconds before they know what hit them." Garrus finished. Shepard nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

"What about us, Shepard?" Tali asked as they continued forward.

"Liara and Javik will do most of the talking. You and I will mostly be there in case something goes wrong or if we need to make an interjection." They arrived in front of Hilett. "You must be Hilett," Shepard nodded her head in polite acknowledgement.

"Correct. This one understands the enkindler requires assistance." Hilett turned slightly to Javik.

Norse swooned in the monotone of the Hanar. "It fills this one with delight to be in the presence of one so great."

"This is already off to a great start," Shepard whispered to Tali.

"He's no Conrad," she whispered back. The two shared a quiet laugh, earning a glare from Liara.

"That is my proposition," Javik finished, not having paid any mind to anyone else. Norse had listened intently.

"This one aids the council for such decisions. It can't say for certain what the outcome will be. Helping an enkindler is the dream of many. This one predicts a favorable result." He turned slowly. "If you will accompany this one inside, it will begin the proper procedures."

Shepard nodded. "Liara, Javik, Koylatt, you go inside. We'll be at the door."

"See you soon," Liara waved as she followed Javik and the Hanar inside.

"So, looks like everything is going well," Garrus commented as he strode over to them, his sniping skills no longer required.

"Yeah, luckily the Hanar appear to be huge fans as planned." Shepard nodded, stretching her arms above her head. "Now we just wait."

A crowd was gathering at the steps. News of an enkindler spread like wildfire. Polite whispering buzzed around them.

"The famous commander and an enkindler? What happened to bless us with such fortune?"

"The prayers were heard!"

Tali nudged Shepard, "You should say something."

"You're probably right," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Before she could say anything, one of the Hanar stepped forward, his polite voice booming through the area. "This is a blessing. An enkindler has finally come down. The reaper threat has left this galaxy and now the Hanar are being blessed. This is truly a glorious day."

"Ke'lah, a preacher." Tali shook her head.

"Figured we'd run into this on Kahje with as much as I ran into it on the Citadel," Garrus grumbled.

"Guess I'm off the hook for saying anything."

"For now," Tali motioned to the crowd that was now swaying and singing monotone hymns. The Hanar seemed to be evenly divided between those following the preaching Hanar and those standing apart from the crowd, watching the scene unfold. What their true emotions were was a mystery.

"What's going on?" Koylatt asked as he opened the doors of the grand building.

"Javik seems to be this planet's newest celebrity." Shepard answered, motioning to the gathered crowd. "And that is his biggest fan." She motioned to the preacher.

"We had trouble quieting one or two back in C-sec; not sure how we can quiet a crowd," Garrus groaned.

"Like this." Koylatt raised an arm, standing beside the preacher. "Would it be possible to have quiet? The Enkindler can't hear the negotiations. We will being you news when we can."

"This one apologizes for the inconvenience." With that, the preaching Hanar melted back into the crowd that now stood with quiet expectations.

"How was that?" He asked, walking back over to them.

"Not bad at all," Shepard whistled.

Koylatt nodded, "We're almost done. I should go back inside, just in case." With that, he disappeared back inside.

ooo

After what seemed like ages, the doors opened and everyone stepped through. The Hanar all turned expectantly. "How'd it go?" Shepard asked Liara in a whisper.

She glanced over at her warily and smiled. "They're doing it for free."

Shepard grinned. "So what took you so long?"

Liara sighed, "Mostly everyone asking Javik questions. He was actually polite and answered everyone. I think he was enjoying all the attention. They also discussed their plans, but they're handling all the work."

"They are extremely polite. It would be rude to not answer them when they are doing all of this for me." Javik seemed lost in thought. "In another life time, this would have made for a good home."

Shepard shared a glance with him. Understanding crossed between the two of them. "Maybe you'd like to give this place a tour."

Javik nodded. "I think I'd like that."

Koylatt was helping another Hanar that Shepard suspected was a president of sorts explain the situation to the gathered Hanar. Koylatt politely excused himself and met the others. "That was tiring, but at least it's over now. Are you heading back to the Normandy now?"

"The day's still young. We can afford a quick tour of the planet. Mind showing us around?" Shepard asked.

Koylatt smiled. "It would be an honor."

ooo

They climbed out of the boat onto dry land. Shepard enjoyed the feeling of sand under her boots. It had been so long since she had felt actual land underfoot.

"This is the land. There's not much here, but I think there's something Javik might be interested in." Koylatt lead the way.

"Are these what your settlements look like?" Tali asked when they passed a few thatched huts.

Koylatt laughed and shook his head. "No, those are what Drell settlements looked like when we first arrived before proper accommodations were made. These are here for tourists."

"I wouldn't have pinned Kahje for being quite the tourist attraction," Garrus commented, looking around at the huts.

"It's not, but they're here just in case. People do...did like coming here for the ocean and beaches. Or so I have heard. I haven't been on Kahje long. I was here when I was a child, then I escaped to the Citadel when I could."

"Kahje is beautiful." Liara admired.

"Yes, but I had wanted to leave as soon as the reapers were defeated. I just don't feel at home here. I am thankful my dad had me go to Kahje. Thanks to him, I'm alive."

"I understand that feeling," Shepard sighed. "I'm a spacer, so whenever I'm on solid land for too long, I get antsy. I miss the gentle vibrations beneath my feet and the sea of stars surrounding everything."

Koylatt looked down, "Yeah, it's like that." He started to say something more, but a statue had come into their view.

"Is that...my people?" Javik asked, a mixture of amusement and distaste playing in his voice.

"It's the early Hanar people's take on your people," Koylatt smirked.

The statue, gigantic in stature, was surrounded by several smaller ones. All of them bore a resemblance to Javik, but with bloated heads and long, slender bodies, resembling the long down flow of Hanar tentacles on land. "I think it's the spitting image of you," Garrus laughed. Javik glared at him.

"I don't know what I was expecting. It makes sense the creatures would mesh their appearance with ours, but for people who worship mine, I had expected something more...flattering," Javik sneered.

"Wait until you see the temple," Koylatt laughed.

"Oh I cannot wait," Javik spoke in his normal tone, but the sarcasm still shone through. Everyone shared a laugh as they continued touring the mainland.

ooo

"Alright everyone, finish your last minute shopping, we move in thirty!" Shepard shouted, eying Steve as he returned from the market, arms loaded with goods. He flashed her a sheepish grin.

Koylatt approached her. "Commander, there's something I've been wanting to ask since I first saw you land," Koylatt fidgeted his hands nervously.

"We couldn't have succeeded in this mission without you. I really owe you. What's on your mind?" She asked, turning to him.

"Well, I haven't been able to leave due to the destruction of the relays and the Citadel being in the state it's in. The Normandy, on the other hand, is one of the fastest ships out there. So I was wondering if maybe..." He paused, trying to form a convincing argument.

Shepard smiled. "Your father was a great member of the crew and an even greater friend. It would be an honor if you wanted to join us. It's going to be boring since flying can take months, but if you're sure, there's a space for you on the Normandy."

Koylatt smiled. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to go! Are you sure about this?"

Shepard held her hand out. "Positive." Koylatt gave her a firm handshake. "Welcome aboard."

ooo

Everyone gathered at the cruiser. "Glad to see everyone made it back in one piece. Hey Cortez, think there's room for one more back there with all your bags?"

Steve laughed, "Oh come on, there's not that many."

Shepard grinned. "Good, because we have a new crew member."

"Err, make that two." Koylatt waved at them, a Hanar on his heels.

"Who's this?" She asked, confused.

"It's Norse," Liara pointed out, "I think..."

"Yes, this one is Norse. It was sent by the architect company to keep relations with the enkindler and report back findings. If the commander would be so gracious as to have this one aboard."

Shepard sighed. Liara glanced over at her. "They just want to keep a connection with Javik."

"We could use him to keep up relations, I guess." Shepard looked tired as she rubbed her forehead.

"He followed me," Koylatt looked down apologetically.

"Please, this one has dreamed of meeting an enkindler. This one has also dreamed of what life is outside its home." Norse said in his usual monotone, though Shepard could sense he was trying to plead.

"Oh why not. Now everyone aboard! We have to head for Tutchanka."

"Tutchanka? That is very dry. This one does not wish to go to such a dry atmosphere for its own safety." Norse spoke as he climbed aboard.

"Well, you can stay on the ship," Shepard regarded him with annoyance.

"This one offers gratitude, commander."

Shepard sighed and waved the comment away. "Hackett's going to have a field day with this."

ooo

"So this is where my dad stayed." Koylatt inspected the small room. It was dry; perfect for him.

"Yes. I admit I didn't talk much to your father, but he was a good man. I've fought by his side and he saved my ass more times than I could count." Garrus nodded.

"It's got a great view." Koylatt stared out the window at the starry surroundings. "And it's nice and dry. No water." He paused. "I'm just glad to be off Kahje."

Garrus considered him. "If you need anything, I'll be over there, calibrating as always."

He left the room, nearly running into Tali. "So, how's Koylatt settling in?" She asked, clasping her hands.

"Pretty good, though I think there's something he's not talking about. I'm sure he'll open up eventually." Garrus remarked as they walked the short distance to the lounge. Inside, Javik was looking rather annoyed as Norse prattled on in his monotone.

"I thought I'd find quiet here. Apparently I was wrong."

"If the honorable enkindler wants quiet, it will be sure that no one bothers you."

"What if it is the one that is doing the bothering?" Javik replied.

Norse remained quiet, his front end tipped down. "I think it's been a long day. We've all done more than we have in weeks. Maybe you should get some rest, Norse," Garrus suggested.

"Where could this one stay?" Norse asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be plenty of places you could call home." Garrus led him to the hall. At that moment, Adams strode out of the bathroom, his shirt clinging to him, damp in spots, having just had a shower.

"Shower's all yours, Garrus." Adams motioned as he headed to his quarters.

"Shower," Norse mused. He entered the bathroom. The damp, warm air felt good on his skin. "It likes this room. This one is reminded of home. May it stay here?"

Garrus chuckled in surprise. "In the bathroom? You'll have to ask Shepard to be sure. Actually, I doubt she cares since she would use the female bathroom and has her own. You'll have to leave sometimes when people come in and there may be some interesting smells, but for now, knock yourself out."

Norse thanked Garrus as the doors closed behind him. "Things just got a lot more...interesting."

ooo

"A Drell and a Hanar on board? Sounds like an interesting crew," Hackett chuckled. "So your mission went well, then?"

Shepard nodded. "It went well. Perhaps a little too well. Hanar really love their idols. I'm glad Koylatt came aboard. We're lacking in shore party members, especially when Javik will eventually leave us. He sounds thankful just to be off Kahje."

Hackett paused thoughtfully. "Your shore crew is lacking, but you have quite the motley crew. A Drell, Hanar, Turian, Quarian, Asari, Prothean, and of course Humans. Add some Krogan and Elcor and you nearly have one of every race." His laugh turned into thoughtful silence. "And that might be an advantage."

Shepard furrowed her brows in confusion. "Sir?"

"These are confusing times. We fix more of the relays everyday and the citadel is slowly but surely returning to operation. You're still a symbol if triumph to many and if you could recruit someone of each race, then everyone would have someone to look up to. Perhaps when you're on Tutchanka, you could try to recruit one of the Krogan."

"That's an ambitious idea. I suppose it's natural to assume that we'd make an impression like that. I'll see what I can do."

She stepped away from the terminal. She wasn't sure how she felt about being a symbol. It made sense, but she wanted to run Hackett's idea before the crew. "Joker, set course for Tutchanka," Shepard commanded through her omnitool.

ooo

End for now. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
